Paparazzi
by HENXIA0
Summary: Dejun awalnya tidak peduli dengan eksistensi Hendery, si model terkenal itu. Hingga ia diseret olehnya untuk menghindari para stalker. Lalu pertengkaran si Xiao dengan Yangyang yang mana juga melibatkan si model malah membuat semuanya menjadi dramatis. Masa, ia harus menjadi stalker juga? - [henxiao/henjun, wayv/nct, bxb] [highschool!au, friendship, romance]
1. Job

Dejun awalnya tidak peduli dengan eksistensi Hendery, si model terkenal itu. Hingga ia diseret olehnya untuk menghindari para _stalker_. Lalu pertengkaran si Xiao dengan Yangyang yang mana juga melibatkan si model malah membuat semuanya menjadi dramatis.

Masa, ia malah harus menjadi _stalker_?

*

**Character**:

Hendery x Xiaojun

dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.

**Mengandung**:

BXB, highschool!AU, fluff

**Disclaimer**:

Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.

**Note**:

[190113] Hi, this is my first fic here, semoga kalian suka meski ada kekurangan. Happy reading!

*

"Ini pesananmu, terima kasih."

Dejun tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang mampir ke _cafe_ kecil itu. Seperti biasa, dia yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah langsung bekerja. Di tempat ini, dia mencoba menghasilkan sejumlah uang saku tambahan. Keluarganya memang kaya di China sana. Namun, orang tuanya bertitah bahwa dirinya harus belajar mandiri saat merantau. Jadi, mereka hanya mengirimi uang pas-pasan untuk biaya sekolah. Sisanya, dia harus berusaha sendiri.

Berakhirlah dia menjadi pelayan _cafe_ kecil-kecilan.

"Kenapa hari ini sepi sekali?" protes Yangyang, rekannya, dengan bahasa mandarin.

Anak itu memang orang China tapi berkewarganegaraan Jerman. Lalu tinggal di Korea dalam program pertukaran pelajar. Kebetulan, program itu melibatkan sekolah internasional tempat Dejun belajar. Si Xiao itu sendiri merupakan salah satu murid yang ditunjuk pihak sekolah untuk turut mengurus program itu. Dari sana, dia mengenal Yangyang sebagai adik kelasnya. Mereka malah bertemu lagi saat pertama kali melamar kerja di _cafe_ ini setengah tahun yang lalu.

Dejun mengangguk karena suasananya memang hening. Mereka sudah bekerja dari pukul satu —_selekas pulang sekolah_— hingga sekarang pukul empat sore. Jumlah pelanggan yang datang bisa dihitung jari. Karena kekurangan pengunjung, mereka berdua yang bertugas pun serasa menganggur kebosanan. Mereka hanya bercakap-cakap kecil dan bebas memainkan ponsel.

Bos mereka sendiri bahkan kelihatan seperti seorang pelanggan, duduk santai menyesap _americano_.

Ten nama panggilannya. Dia pria Thailand dengan nama asli yang membelit lidah. Pemelik _cafe_ itu tinggal dan berkuliah di Korea Selatan mengambil jurusan pariwisata. Oleh sebab itu, Ten bisa berbicara lima bahasa. Dia tidak akan kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan karyawannya yang bukan orang Korea.

Dejun dan Yangyang keduanya merupakan berdarah China, walau adik kelasnya berkebangsaan Jerman. Lalu ada satu lagi karyawan khusus _shift_ malam bernama Mark —_tentu, dia tak datang di siang hari_. Anak itu adalah orang Korea yang besar di Kanada sehingga terbiasa berbahasa Inggris. Oh, juga ada manager bernama Nakamoto Yuta yang berkebangsaan Jepang. Namun, pria itu jarang menampakkan diri di _cafe_ dan lebih sering berbicara dengan Ten di luar jam buka. Itu adalah daftar karyawan di _cafe_ kecil ini.

"Ah, sepi sekali. Yangyang, Xiaojun, hari ini kita tutup lebih awal. Kalian boleh pu—"

**_Kring_**!

Suara lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Tanda ada tamu yang membuka pintu itu. Lantas Ten pun berhenti berbicara bahasa mandarin, begitu pula dengan Dejun dan Yangyang. Mereka menatap figur pria asing berpakaian serba hitam itu. Ketiganya terdiam sedangkan si tamu hanya berdiri diam di pintu sejenak.

Dejun dapat membaca ekspresi pria itu, walau wajahnya tertutup masker dan topi. Mata pria itu berlarian dan kelihatan seperti orang tersesat. Ah, dia pasti bingung karena ketiga orang di _cafe_ itu menatapnya dengan intens. Sangat canggung. Padahal seharusnya tamu itu dilayani dan disapa. Akhirnya, Dejun mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya dengan bahasa Korea —_karena tamunya kemungkinan orang asli daerah Seoul._

Itu membuat Yangyang dan Ten tersadar—_sontak mengalihkan pandangannya._ Yangyang sibuk menghitung uang dan Ten menyeruput kopinya lagi. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Membiarkan Dejun menangangi tamu mereka sendiri. Si pria itu sendiri tengah menatap si pelayan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Masih buka 'kan?" tanya si pria dengan ragu.

Dejun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, apakah ada yang mau dipesan?"

Pria itu pun melangkah ke depan kasir. Ia mendongak dan membaca menu yang tertulis di papan. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kasir dengan tempo konstan. Dejun cukup diam menunggu si pelanggan menentukan pilihan. Serambi menunggu, dia ikut membunyikan meja dan membentuk irama yang sama dengan si tamu. Ketukannya terhenti, Dejun ikut berhenti dan menatap si tamu.

"_Doppio_, satu—" ucapan si tamu terputus sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Dejun, "lalu _tiramisu_, satu."

"Baiklah. _Doppio_ satu, dua ribu. _Tiramisu_ satu, dua ribu juga. Totalnya empat ribu _won_. Apa ada lagi?" tanya Dejun masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah, _ice cream chocolate_ porsi kecil, satu. Berapa semuanya?"

"Itu seribu _won_. Jadi totalnya lima ribu _won_."

Pria itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Ia meletakkan uang pas lima ribu _won_ ke atas meja kasir. Kakinya kontan bergerak cepat ke arah kursi paling pojok dan duduk di sana dengan wajah agak risau. Dejun hanya mengernyit heran tetapi tak banyak pikir, dia memilih memasukkan uang itu ke laci dan mengerjakan pesanannya saja.

**_Kring_**!

Gerak tangan Dejun yang sibuk meramu _doppio_ terhenti sesaat ketika lonceng pintu berbunyi. Mengejutkan mengetahui ada tamu kedua datang lagi ketika mereka berniat akan tutup. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu sekilas. Ia menemukan segerombolan gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan milik Dejun. Si Xiao tidak menghapal seluruh murid sekolahnya tapi wajah mereka juga familiar. Kalau tidak salah, gadis-gadis itu adalah para anggota _cheerleader_.

"Selamat datang, _sunbaenim_."

Kali ini, Yangyang yang melayani mereka dengan ramah dan akrab.

Dejun memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesudah semua sudah siap, dia menatanya ke atas nampan. Dengan sigap dan profesional, ia mengantarnya ke meja pria itu. Senyum manis masih melekat ketika meletakkan nampan itu, "Pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati."

"Tunggu."

Sebuah tangan mencekat Dejun ketika hendak pergi ke arah kasir. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia segera membalik badannya lagi. Matanya terpaku pada netra gelap si pria. Dejun tersenyum pada tamunya dengan ramah, "Ya, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Duduklah sebentar dan mengobrol padaku."

Volume suara pria itu mengecil dan terdengar seperti berbisik dengan lembut. Netra mereka berdua masih tertaut dan Dejun tak berkedip karenanya —_ia terpaku_. Tamu itu membisikkan kata tolong sekali lagi. Dejun kontan mengalihkan pandanganya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, "Tidak, aku harus bekerja, Tuan."

Pria itu tak bergerak dan malah menarik tangan kanan Dejun dengan kuat mendekatinya. Alhasil, si Xiao itu hampir terjatuh —_tapi tertahan oleh cengkraman si pria di bahu kiri_. Segera, ia menatap si tamu dengan tajam dan penuh kekesalan. Lagi-lagi, manik mata mereka bertemu. Jarak antara wajah mereka cukup dekat dan Dejun sadar akan hal itu. Ia menjauhkan dirinya.

Usahanya gagal karena pergelangan tangan kanannya masih terjebak di cengkraman si pria.

"Lepaskan," perintah Dejun.

Perintahnya tak diacuhkan. Dejun mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya lagi tetapi tetap tak bisa. Ia memilih tidak menatap pria itu. Ia membuang muka kemudian bergumam dengan bahasa mandarin. Meski dia tau hal yang dia lakukan tidak sopan, dia tetap maki-maki tamunya dalam bahasa lain. Namun, suara tertawa kecil malah terdengar dari pria itu.

Dejun menoleh dan menemukan mata pria itu menyipit —_ada senyum tersembunyi di balik maskernya_. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apakah pria itu mengerti? Kenapa tertawa tiba-tiba? Si tamu kemudian berbisik lagi, "Duduk saja, biarkan temanmu yang melayani mereka."

Dejun segera membuka mulutnya kaget seusai mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama dengannya. Dia baru saja ketahuan memaki seseorang. Begitu sial nasibnya! Tak ingin percaya, ia pun bertanya sekali lagi dengan bahasa ibunya untuk memastikan, "Kau bisa berbahasa mandarin?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Aku bisa melapor ke bosmu tentang makianmu itu," ancam pria itu dengan tatapan yang menurut Dejun benar-benar menunjukkan aura sinis.

Dejun memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ten mengetahui dirinya memaki seorang tamu. Ia tahu bosnya tidak akan memecatnya, tapi hukuman akan menunggunya. Pria itu bisa-bisa disuruh _shift_ malam menggantikan Mark. Gajinya juga bisa saja dipotong. Ah, membayangkan uang tak mengalir ke rekeningnya terasa sesak. Apalagi belakangan ini, dia sedang dalam masa krisis akhir bulan.

Dejun tak ingin hal itu terjadi!

"Baiklah, lepaskan dulu, baru aku akan mengobrol denganmu."

Tangan Dejun akhirnya terlepas. Ia sebagai seorang lelaki jantan tak mengingkari ucapannya. Maka, dia menempatkan dirinya di depan si pria itu. Tamunya sekarang tampak melepas maskernya lalu melahap es krim coklat miliknya. Namun, itu membuat si Xiao agak kesal. Kenapa memintanya duduk jika ujung-ujungnya dirinya diabaikan demi seporsi makanan?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Dejun dengan nada kesal. Pria di depannya berhenti melahap es krimnya. Ia memandang si pelayan _cafe_ dengan senyum yang tampak begitu tenang dan misterius. Si Xiao hanya terdiam masih dengan perasaan agak kesal karena ekspresi tamunya begitu sulit dibaca. Membuat dirinya kebingungan untuk memulai topik.

"Bagaimana dengan namamu dulu?"

"Hendery, dan kau—" pria itu melirik sekilas _nametag_ si pelayan, "Xiao Dejun."

**TBC**.


	2. Tiramisu

**Character**:

Hendery x Xiaojun

dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.

**Mengandung**:

BXB, highschool!AU, fluff

**Disclaimer**:

Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.

*

"Hendery?"

Dejun menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar nama pria di hadapannya. Nama yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Dia meneliti figur wajah dan fisik pria itu lagi. Dejun merasa pernah melihat orang itu di suatu tempat. Mata besar, hidung mancung, rahang tegas dan bibir tipis. Bisa dibilang, tampan secara keseluruhan. Sayangnya, ingatannya sangat kacau dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia tak ingat apapun.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau lupa?"

Dejun semakin kebingungan kala pria di hadapannya berbicara seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia memang tak ingat kapan, dimana, atau bagaimana mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya. Si Hendery itu kemudian melihat ke sekeliling —_memeriksa entah apa_. Namun, tamunya itu kelihatan lega dan lebih santai berkata, "Baiklah, mereka sudah pergi."

"Mereka?"

Mata Dejun ikut menelusuri ke sekeliling cafe. Ia menyadari objek yang Hendery maksud ialah gerombolan siswi sekolah tadi. Mereka yang awalnya berbondong-bondong ke situ, kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Meninggalkan Yangyang yang kini mengelap meja tempat mereka singgah. Ten sendiri masih santai di salah satu meja memainkan ponsel tanpa gangguan. Si Xiao agak merasa bersalah tidak membantu rekannya —_apa boleh buat._

"Baiklah, biar kuulangi lagi, namaku Hendery. Lengkapnya Hendery Wong. Apakah kau ingat?"

Dejun memutar otaknya, kemudian pikirannya sampai kepada suatu sosok di sekolahnya. Hendery Wong, si supermodel terkenal dari Macau yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan dirinya. Mengingat seberapa tenarnya Hendery di sekolah, kemungkinan pria itu sedang menghindari para _cheerleader_ tadi. Itu sebabnya pakaian serba tertutup membalut tubuhnya. Dan kemungkinan, pria itu menyeretnya hanya untuk membuatnya tidak tampak oleh para gadis —_sebagai pengalih._

Jujur, Dejun di sekolah tak terlalu peduli dengan yang namanya Hendery.

Mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Berpapasan di koridor sekolah lalu saling melempar tatapan tanpa sepatah kata, itu kebiasaan mereka. Nama Hendery sering terdengar di antara bahan gossip teman sekelasnya. Nama Dejun sendiri juga pasti sampai ke telinga si model karena ia ketua organisasi kesiswaan yang otomatis membuatnya ikut tenar. Mereka saling tahu satu sama lain, tapi tidak saling mengenal.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara.

"Kau— si model itu ya?" tanya Dejun memastikan.

Pria di hadapannya hanya tersenyum santai, kemudian meminum kopinya. Hendery sedaritadi merespons seadanya saja padahal pria itu yang mengajaknya mengobrol duluan. Bahkan dengan kasar menarik tangannya. Dejun menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia meringis sesaat kala seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

Hendery menatap Dejun, "Apakah sakit?"

"Sakit, tentu saja," ucap si pelayan _cafe_ itu kemudian menarik tangan kanannya dari sentuhan Hendery. Dia memilih menaikkannya ke meja untuk menunjukkan berkas agak kemerahan di sana. Ekspresi agak risih tertempel di wajahnya. Tamunya itu jelas sudah tahu, tapi masih bertanya. Menyebalkan juga.

"Maaf, aku menggunakanmu untuk mengelabui para penguntit gila itu."

Hendery tetap menyentuh pergelangan tangannya lagi di atas meja —_mengusapnya lembut._ Membuat si empunya sedikit merinding. Netra keduanya bertemu. Dejun dapat merasakan ketulusan permintaan maaf di suara kecil itu. Akhirnya, ia melunakkan ekspresinya. Justru senyum terbit di wajahnya, "Tidak apa."

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan begitu lagi."

Hendery tersenyum dan menarik tangannya kembali. Meninggalkan berkas merah yang sudah sedikit samar karena diusap lembut. Dejun segera menurunkan kembali tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap si Wong sambil bertanya, "Lain kali?"

"Kita mungkin bisa bertemu di sekolah. Aku juga suka _cafe_ ini. Aku akan datang lagi. _Ice cream_nya enak."

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu mengambil suapan terakhir dari es krimnya. Memasukkannya ke mulut. Manis pasti menyentuh lidahnya dan ekspresinya seperti sangat menikmati setiap gula di dalamnya. Kurvanya melengkung bahagia. Matanya menatap Dejun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tatapan yang lagi-lagi tak dirinya mengerti.

"Manis."

Dejun terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu, tamunya itu sedang memuji rasa es krim buatannya. Tak tahan dengan tatapan teduh Hendery yang ditujukan padanya, si pelayan merasa sedikit besar kepala. Merasa seolah dirinya-lah yang dipuji manis itu. Walau dia tak mengharapkan seorang model terkenal akan memuji dirinya — _hanya dapat terjadi dalam mimpi!_

Netranya pun beralih menatap tiramisu yang belum disentuh oleh tamunya itu. Ia menghindar. Ia tak ingin menatap pria di hadapannya terlalu lama. Dejun takut dirinya kelihatan salah tingkah atau terlalu percaya diri. Hal yang sangat memalukan jika itu terjadi. Jadi lebih baik dia mengalihkan pikirannya. Pada akhirnya, manik hitamnya terkunci lagi pada si Hendery itu.

Pria itu kontan menggeserkan sepiring _dessert_ itu ke hadapannya. Dejun menatap tiramisu itu dengan heran. Matanya mengerjap pelan karena tidak mengerti. Lagi-lagi dia menatap Hendery meminta penjelasan. Tamunya itu hanya berkata singkat, "Untukmu."

Ah, terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Hendery malah mengira dirinya ingin makan tiramisu, padahal _dessert_ itu hanya objek pengalih atensi. Tangannya pun bergerak mendorong kembali piring itu ke pemiliknya. Pria itu mengernyit dan memindahkan posisi piring itu ke depannya lagi. Dejun menggesernya lagi lalu berbisik, "Makan saja, itu kau yang membelinya."

"Aku traktir."

"Aku tak perlu ditraktir."

"Sebagai ucapan maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Keduanya terus-menerus bersikeras tak ingin menerima tiramisu itu. Dejun memang tak mau karena dia bukan penyuka makanan manis, tapi Hendery tak punya alasan menolak —_ia yang membelinya_. Perdebatan mereka berhenti ketika beberapa baris kalimat mandarin dari Yangyang menginterupsi, "Permisi— Oh, astaga! Kau Hendery Wong? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ucapannya terputus dan ekspresinya tampak kaget. Matanya membulat dan berbinar. Dejun menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan heran. Oh, ya, Yangyang juga murid sekolahnya dan pasti mengenali Hendery. Kemungkinan juga anak itu adalah salah satu penggemar tamunya ini. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya dan gerakannya yang sontak histeris bahkan refleks mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Siapa juga yang tak kagum pada Hendery di sekolah mereka?

Dejun dapat melihat Hendery sendiri tampak tak nyaman. Pria itu tersenyum canggung, mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Dia baru saja dikejar segerombolan _stalker_, pasti meninggalkan kesan traumatis. Lalu kini harus menghadapi penggemar lain, pasti melelahkan sekali. Dejun menyadarinya dan segera menyuruh Yangyang tenang.

"Berbicaralah agak pelan, kau membuat dia takut!"

Si Xiao mencubit pelan perut Yangyang hingga adik kelasnya itu meringis kecil. Kemudian anak itu segera menunduk meminta maaf dan agak menjaga jarak dengan si model. Hendery mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ekspresi kaku itu menghilang digantikan raut yang lega di wajah tampannya. Dejun menghela napas lega karena situasinya lebih santai. Tidak ada ketegangan atau kecanggungan.

Yangyang segera beringsut menjauh, menyeret sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat meja itu. Ia duduk di sana kemudian menatap Dejun dan Hendery dengan mata yang menyipit penuh kecurigaan. Pria berkebangsaan Jerman itu memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian bertanya, "Kalian teman dekat?"

Dejun menatap Hendery.

Hendery menatap Dejun.

Keduanya lalu menatap Yangyang bersamaan, "Tidak."

"Oh, oke, lalu bagaimana kalian bisa duduk berdua mengobrol seperti sepasang kekasih begini?"

Pertanyaan kedua dari Yangyang masih dengan wajah menghakimi dan penuh kecurigaan. Itu membuat Dejun canggung dan bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya. Pria di hadapannya juga tak peduli dan tak membuka suara —_padahal mereka berdua duduk di sini karena Hendery_. Malahan Dejun memergokinya mencuri memakan sesuap tiramisu yang tadi diperdebatkan.

Dejun tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ayolah, jelaskan padaku, mama!" rengek Yangyang dengan nada kekanak-kanakan dibuat-buat.

Dejun tak kuasa menahan tawa karena dipanggil dengan sebutan mama —_walau Yangyang sudah sering mengejeknya begitu._ Akhirnya ia terbahak sambil menepuk pundak si rekan kerjanya. Menurutnya ini situasi yang lucu. Apalagi melihat wajah Hendery yang begitu polos dan _clueless_ menatap dirinya saat ini. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah tampan si model meski kelihatan tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi.

Yangyang ikut tertawa dan memukul Dejun kemudian malah bergelayut di lengannya. Seperti sosok bayi dalam tubuh seorang remaja. Mereka berdua asik sendiri dengan permainan peran yang biasa mereka lakukan. Walau begitu, Dejun masih menangkap bayangan Hendery menghabiskan tiramisunya dan meminum kopinya. Tamunya itu melengkungkan kurvanya lagi.

Ia membuka suara, "Kalau kau jadi anaknya, Dejun jadi mamanya. Boleh aku jadi papanya?"

Keduanya langsung terdiam.

**TBC**.


	3. Marah

**Character**:

Hendery x Xiaojun

dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.

**Mengandung**:

BXB, highschool!AU, fluff

**Disclaimer**:

Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.

*

"Boleh aku jadi papanya?"

Dejun dan Yangyang terdiam hingga akhirnya si pria Jerman itu berbicara dengan senang, "Oh, ya, tentu. Kalian sangat cocok!"

Xiao Dejun menatap dua pria lainnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Hendery ini sepertinya diam-diam menghanyutkan. Dan Yangyang juga kenapa mengangguk-angguk saja pada perkataan si model tanpa berpikir. Jika si pria menjadi ayah dan dirinya menjadi ibu, otomatis mereka sepasang suami! Mana bisa seperti itu.

Lagipula, ini _jokes_ khusus mereka yang ada di _cafe_ sebagai selingan saat suntuk bekerja dan sepi pengunjung. Dejun sebagai ibu dan Yangyang sebagai anak bayinya walau bertubuh lebih tinggi. Lalu ada Mark yang berperan sebagai saudara Dejun dan Ten sebagai lintah darat yang suka menganggu ketentraman. Mereka bahkan memasukkan Yeri —_pelanggan setia mereka_— sebagai karakter nona muda tetangga yang hobi membantu. Ya, begitulah keanehan mereka di kala senggang.

"Orang asing tidak boleh ikut main."

Dejun melempar tatapan sedingin es pada Hendery. Model itu hanya diam dan berekspresi kosong mengerjapkan mata menatap si pelayan _cafe_. Yangyang tampak kecewa melihat situasinya. Lagi-lagi ia mulai mendalami karakternya, "Mama tidak boleh begitu, orang tampan seperti Hendery ini adalah pasangan yang pas untukmu."

Memang benar dugaan Dejun jika Yangyang penggemar berat Hendery!

Dejun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hentikan main-mainnya, Yangyang, " matanya melirik ke arah kasir yang kosong kemudian berkata, "kenapa kau tidak jaga kasir saja?"

Yangyang melepaskan lengan Dejun dan memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Persis seperti anak-anak yang marah hanya karena tidak diberi permen. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan mengembalikan kursinya ke tempat semula. Kemudian berdiri di samping Dejun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Tadi aku sudah bekerja, sekarang giliranku duduk di sini menemani Hendery."

Dengan alasan begitu, Dejun tak bisa menjawab lagi. Membuat Yangyang mendapatkan kemenangannya setelah _checkmate_ itu. Sebenarnya, bisa saja dirinya membalas dengan alasan Hendery hanya ingin si Xiao, bukan yang lain. Sehingga ia tak harus bekerja dan cukup menuruti keinginan si tamu. Namun, itu alasan tak logis —_kecuali Hendery mau bekerja sama dan meng-iya-kan statement itu_. Kalaupun begitu, pasti adik kelasnya akan salah paham dan curiga ada hubungan antara mereka.

Dejun pun berkata, "Baiklah, kau dengan Yangyang saja, dia anak yang baik."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah selesai dan akan pergi sekarang. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan."

Wajah Yangyang langsung lesu karena tidak jadi berduaan dengan kakak kelasnya. Berbanding terbalik, raut Dejun justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tamunya ini sepertinya memang pengertian dan peka. Karena dengan pergi, maka dua pelayan itu impas dan tak mendapat kesempatan—_meski sedikit tak adil bagi si bocah Jerman_. Pada akhirnya, Hendery berdiri, Dejun ikut berdiri. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk kecil pada mereka.

"Terima kasih. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Mungil."

Dalam hati, Dejun merutuk. Faktanya, tinggi badannya hanya pada kisaran seratus tujuh puluhan sentimeter. Jika dibandingkan dengan rata-rata tinggi pria di Korea Selatan, jelas berbeda jauh. Hendery yang berasal dari Macau itu juga sedikit lebih tinggi. Namun, memanggilnya mungil itu sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, Dejun membiarkannya saja.

Seperti sebelumnya, Hendery tetap menatap Dejun sebelum dia tersenyum, mengenakan masker hitamnya kembali. Lalu menuju ke arah pintu dan menghilang di baliknya misterius. Meninggalkan kondisi _cafe_ yang kembali seperti sempurna, kecuali _mood_ Yangyang memburuk dan meja kotor di pojok tadi. Anak itu kini menatap Dejun dengan tatapan benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Memang menyebalkan!

Orang dapat menyimpulkan dengan jelas Yangyang adalah remaja labil. Sedikit menyenggol perasaannya maka dia akan memusuhimu selama beberapa waktu. Pada akhirnya dia akan sendiri mendatangimu jika dia butuh. Sedangkan Dejun yang hanya berbeda setahun bersikap sangat lain. Ia adalah remaja yang mulai menginjak kedewasaan dan lebih tenang —_tak menutup fakta jika dirinya sendiri masih agak cengeng juga._

"Kau mau menatapku sampai kapan?" tanya Dejun.

Orang itu tidak membalas kemudian berlenggok menjauh menuju ke kasir. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Dejun sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya, si Xiao harus membersihkan meja tadi sendiri. Ya, ini memang pekerjaannya dan tadi si Liu Yangyang sudah bekerja, sedangkan dirinya malah menemani seorang pelanggan. Jadi, Dejun tidak merasa terlalu berat hati melaksanakannya.

Ia bersenandung dan merapikan mejanya.

"Aish, kalian bertengkar lagi? Sekarang karena seorang pria? Kenapa dia?"

Ten tiba-tiba muncul di samping meja dan membuatnya terkejut. Dejun pun langsung berhenti dan menatap si bos yang santai memainkan ponselnya. Pria Thailand itu pada dasarnya memiliki kekasih ada di Amerika dan mereka berhubungan jarak jauh lewat internet. Maka tak heran, saat berbicara pun, atensi utamanya terkunci ke layar. Membuat si pekerja merasa sedikit tidak dihargai, tapi karena '_bos selalu benar_', Dejun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan agak enggan dia menjelaskan situasi antara dirinya dan pelayan lainnya.

Dia hanya menjawab, "Biasa. Dia itu marah karena aku tadi menemani tamu tadi. Kebetulan tamu itu idolanya di sekolah. Sedangkan dia bekerja melayani tamu lain dan tak menyadarinya. Ketika dia sudah menghampiri kami, tamu ini malah pergi."

Ten menatapnya sebentar sambil memiringkan kepala, "Hendery menjadi populer ya?"

Xiao Dejun pun menyipitkan mata menatap bosnya dengan penuh selidik. Baru saja pria itu menyebut nama Hendery dengan sangat jelas. Padahal selama hampir setahun dirinya bekerja di sini, ini pertama kalinya pria itu kemari. Si pria asal Tiongkok itu sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Ten mengenal Hendery sudah sejak lama.

Artinya dia bukan orang asing bagi bos.

Dan artinya juga, Hendery boleh saja masuk ke permainan mereka.

Dalam hati, Dejun merutuk. Berharap Yangyang tak tahu fakta bahwa bos mengenal si model. Jika sampai tahu, maka anak itu benar-benar akan memaksa Hendery masuk ke dunia fiksional mereka —_sebagai ayah si Liu dan suami si Xiao. _Lalu dirinya tak bisa melontarkan alasan penolakan. Jangan sampai itu terjadi karena Xiao Dejun masih belum siap mental untuk bermain peran bersama orang yang dia kenal sehari saja.

"Tunggu, kau kenal dia?"

"Saat _cafe_ ini baru mulai dan hanya ada aku yang bekerja, dia sering kemari lalu menghilang begitu saja. Aku tak sadar itu dia, sampai dia pergi tadi. Anehnya, dia tak menyapaku," jelas Ten sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu mematikan ponselnya lalu duduk di meja yang sudah Dejun bersihkan. Ia menepuk meja itu, mengisyaratkan agar bawahannya menempatkan diri di sana. Ten melengkungkan kurvanya cerah dan itu tak seperti biasanya. Dejun langsung duduk di hadapannya sambil berpikir jika bosnya sedang dalam mood bagus —_sampai melepaskan smartphone dan kekasih jarak jauhnya._

Ten tak bertutur kata.

Begitu pula dengan Dejun, ia membalas senyum bosnya tanpa tahu maknanya.

"Jadi—" ucapan si bos terputus.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau tak ingin berbaikan dengannya?"

Pria itu menghela napas berat.

Hal mudah tapi penuh pengorbanan.

Bertengkar dengan anak itu selalu berujung dirinya yang mengalah. Ia akan menghampiri si Liu lalu meminta maaf. _Egocentric_, keras kepala, dan agak picik. Yangyang akan memanfaatkan momentum seperti itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dengan ancaman tak diampuni, orang yang berhubungan dengannya akan dijadikan budak seharian. Dejun sudah berkecimpung beberapa lama dalam bidang '_membujuk Yangyang_' dan tahu bagaimana sikap anak itu.

Benar-benar, tipikal remaja labil juga sadis.

Kadang lebih baik didiamkan saja.

"Akan kucoba," ujarnya dengan nada lelah.

"Baiklah, haruskah aku memanggilnya kemari untuk berunding denganmu?" tanya Ten. Dejun hanya mengangguk saja dengan patuh. Pria Thailand itu segera memanggil anak yang sedang duduk di kursi kasir itu, "Yangyang, tutup _cafe_nya dan kemari!"

Pria Jerman itu segera menoleh dengan heran. Matanya masih menatap si Xiao agak kesal. Ia segera melangkah ke arah pintu masuk dan mengubah tulisan _open_ menjadi _close_. Kakinya lalu membawanya ke arah Dejun dan Ten duduk berdua. Yangyang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki saja, tangannya dilipat di depan dada —_angkuh_. Bibirnya dimanyunkan dan alisnya bersatu. Persis, seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk!

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu," tegur Ten dengan senyum kecil hampir tertawa.

Dejun yang memperhatikan itu pun justru sengaja tertawa. Matanya melirik si rekan kerja dengan puas. Bukannya hilang, raut marah itu semakin kuat tercetak di wajah Yangyang. Dengan sengaja, Dejun berkata, "Kau tahu, merajuk seperti itu membuatmu kelihatan lucu, jadi berhentilah."

"Aku tidak merajuk."

**TBC**.


	4. Kebetulan

**Character**:

Hendery x Xiaojun

dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.

**Mengandung**:

BXB, highschool!AU, fluff

**Disclaimer**:

Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.

"Aku tidak merajuk."

Dejun menelaah raut wajah Yangyang dan gesturnya. Lagi-lagi, ucapan anak itu berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Ekspresi dan bahasa tubuhnya secara gamblang menggambarkan orang yang merajuk. Namun, Yangyang selalu bersikap gengsi-an mengakuinya. Maka, meskipun mukanya marah, mulutnya akan terus menjawab tidak. Dejun jelas tahu semua sikap adik kelas sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau merajuk."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Yah, begitu saja terus!

Dejun akhirnya mengalah, "_Stop_! Aku minta maaf, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ucapan penuh kepasrahan itu menyebabkan Yangyang refleks tersenyum licik. Itu membuat Dejun merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena dia tahu senyum itu berarti si pria Jerman sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ia hanya berharap anak itu tak memintanya melakukan hal yang di luar batas wajar. Beberapa bulan mengenal anak itu, Dejun mengetahui bakat terpendam anak itu —_seorang jenius dalam hal persuasi dan manipulasi._

"Kau ketua klub fotografi kan?" tanya Yangyang.

Ia terdiam sejenak dengan satu alis dinaikkan memikirkan kenapa anak itu menanyakan hal yang retoris. Yangyang sendiri adalah anggota klub yang dia dirikan. Apalagi yang anak itu rencanakan pada dirinya? Ia mencoba tak menghiraukan segala pikiran negatifnya. Siapa tahu anak itu memang lupa akan hal itu 'kan? Menyembunyikan raut curiganya, ia mengangguk saja.

"Iya, kau 'kan anggotanya. Kau lupa?"

Yangyang langsung cengengesan, "Ikuti Hendery, foto dia, cetak dan berikan semuanya padaku."

Mata Dejun membulat mendengar titah dari si adik kelas. Otaknya terputar. Apa barusan anak itu baru saja menyuruhnya menguntit? Mengikuti seorang model yang dirinya tak kenal baik dan mengambil fotonya tanpa izin. Itu melanggar privasi. Itu membuat dirinya sama saja dengan para anggota cheerleader tadi. Sebutan bahasa sehari-harinya adalah menjadi _stalker_.

Itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak level. Ia tak mau!

"Kau barusan menyuruhku menguntit?"

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Yangyang.

Dejun tak terima, "Tidak mau. Itu sangat tak bermartabat."

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar hanya karena Hendery?"

Akhirnya Ten membuka suara. Nada bicaranya kedengaran kesal dan geram. Dan itu juga kontan membungkam perdebatan kedua pelayan _cafe_. Dejun tak berani menatap si bos yang duduk di hadapannya. Akhirnya, matanya lebih memilih menatap Yangyang dengan tajam —_dibalas balik dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya._ Dia tahu bagaimana galaknya si bos jika sudah emosi dan tidak ingin mencari gara-gara.

Ten hanya diam.

Yangyang diam.

Semuanya diam membentuk atmosfer canggung di _cafe_ itu.

Dejun menggerutu dalam hati. Ia melirik jam dinding yang bergantung di sana. Sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Yang berarti saat ini seharusnya adalah jam dia pulang kerja dan kembali ke apartement miliknya. Seharusnya juga, Mark yang bertugas untuk _shift_ malam sudah datang dan bersiap-siap membuka kembali _cafe_ pada pukul enam nanti. Namun, semuanya berjalan tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Mark juga menghilang hari ini!

Situasi ini terjadi karena Hendery itu!

Si Xiao menjadi sedikit dendam. Dia punya beberapa alasan baik untuk tidak menyukai model itu. Pertama, pria itu menariknya hingga tangannya memerah. Kedua, pria itu menggodanya dengan candaan yang tidak menyenangkan hati. Ketiga, pria itu pergi begitu saja dengan misteriusnya. Keempat, pria itu menyebabkan situasi menjadi begini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

**Kring**!

"_What's up_? Hai, bos! Uh, tumben kalian berdua belum pulang?"

Mark merusak suasana yang hening itu dengan sebuah sapaan dalam bahasa Inggris. Berjalan masuk dengan _hoodie_ dan celana panjang. Gayanya kelihatan keren tapi tidak mengesankan karena _timing_ dia datang tidak tepat. Tiga pria lainnya menatap si pria kelahiran Kanada itu dengan jengah. Terutama Dejun yang diam-diam menahan tawa karena suasananya benar-benar tidak bagus.

Mark terhenti di depan pintu dan menatap mereka dengan agak linglung. Kelihatan matanya sedang bergerak mengamati situasi yang terjadi. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi tawa yang dipaksakan. Sepertinya, sudah menyadari kondisi _cafe_ itu. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga yang berada di meja pojokan —_tak lupa ekspresi jemu melekat di wajah khasnya._

"Oh, _man_, kalian berdua bertengkar lagi?"

Ten mengangguk dan menjelaskan dengan bahasa Korea kepada Mark, "Aku tak tahu lagi, mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Karena sudah cukup sore jadi—" matanya melirik karyawannya dengan agak dongkol, "kalian bisa pulang dan selesaikan sendiri."

Yangyang yang berdiri dan Dejun yang duduk, keduanya tak berkutik.

Dejun mempertahankan diri, tak ingin pergi sebelum Yangyang pergi. Begini-begini, si Xiao punya ego yang sebenarnya sama tinggi juga. Walau kadang dia bisa sangat pengertian tapi dalam kasus yang seperti ini, mengalah tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Sudah baik tadi dirinya meminta maaf duluan, masa sekarang harus pergi duluan lagi? Biarkan sesekali anak itu yang mengalah.

Ten mau tak mau berdiri lalu menarik kerah baju Yangyang dan Dejun. Ia mendorong mereka pergi, "Sudah sore menjelang malam dan kalian masih mengenakan seragam SMA kalian. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh mengerjakan anak di bawah umur sampai malam hari. Sudah, pulang sana! Hush! Pergi!"

"Tapi, Mark kan seumuran denganku. Kau tidak mengusirnya. Apa-apaan."

"Pulang saja, anak-anakku."

* * *

"Melelahkan!"

Dejun berseru dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pakaian sekolahnya masih melekat ke tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya, Dejun maupun Yangyang memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya, tanpa menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Keduanya berkemas dan langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan atau bahkan menatap satu sama lain.

Itu bukan masalah.

Yangyang pasti akan segera berbaikan dengan dirinya.

Mereka berdua pada dasarnya selalu dapat bertemu dimana saja. Mereka satu sekolah, satu tempat kerja dan bertetangga! Dejun adalah ketua klub fotografi sekolah, Yangyang anggotanya. Dejun adalah ketua OSIS, Yangyang si siswa pertukaran pelajar sering berurusan dengannya. Jadi, bahkan jika anak itu menghindar di sekolah, pada akhirnya ada keperluan dan mereka akan saling berbicara. Rasa gengsi mereka tinggi tapi pada akhirnya semua akan kembali semula —_bersikap seolah pertengkaran itu tidak ada._

Selalu begitu.

Ah, lupakan!

Dejun segera bersiap untuk mandi, makan malam sederhana, bermain game sejenak dan tidur karena besok ada sekolah. Dia perlu istirahat setelah beraktivitas seharian. Tidur juga bertujuan mengisi tenaga untuk esok hari. Menatap permainan di ponselnya dengan jenuh, ia pun mematikannya. Sekejap mata, tubuhnya sudah terbalut selimut tebal berbaring di atas kasur. Ia tak banyak pikiran langsung memejamkan mata.

Terlelap.

Esoknya, si Xiao terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi tepat pukul lima pagi. Bersiap-lah dia ke sekolah seperti biasa. Mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lalu sarapan dulu seadanya dengan segelas susu dan dua buah roti. Ia lalu membawa ransel di punggungnya dan memakai sepatu. Dia berkaca dulu memastikan penampilannya rapi untuk hari yang cerah itu.

Mungil.

Ah, sial, suara pria itu malah muncul di pikiran Dejun. Netranya melihat bayangan badannya sendiri di kaca. Ia mulai berpikir benarkah dirinya mungil? Dirasanya biasa saja! Setidaknya tingginya masih cukup untuk mencapai rak ke 4 di supermarket. Walau memang dengan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel, dia semakin kelihatan kerdil seperti bocah SMP dibanding SMA.

Masa bodoh.

Laki-laki itu pun melangkah ke luar dari apartemen kecilnya. Mengunci pintu dengan aman supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk selagi rumahnya kosong. Dalam hati, dia berharap tidak bertemu Yangyang di depan agar tak terjebak suasana canggung apalagi di dalam _lift_ nantinya. Baru selangkah, dia sudah dihadang, bukan oleh Yangyang melainkan orang lain. Figur seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah sama sepertinya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dejun melirik sekilas.

Hendery.

Ah iya, itu si Wong dengan seragam sekolah. Pakaiannya masih bernuansa hitam karena jaket, topi, masker dan ransel yang ia kenakan. Dejun baru mengenalnya sehari tapi gayanya yang begitu khas sekali sehingga mudah untuk dikenali. Dan kenapa si model itu ada di depan apartemennya pagi-pagi? Menyeramkan! Si Xiao mulai berpikir negatif.

Dejun segera berbalik menghadap pintu lagi, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Rasanya ingin mengumpat.

"Hey, kau yang kemarin itu kan? Ah, dunia memang sempit. Kebetulan sekali, mau ke sekolah denganku?"

**TBC**.


	5. Tumpangan

**Character:**

**Hendery x Xiaojun**

**dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.**

**Mengandung:**

**BXB, highschool!AU, fluff**

**Disclaimer:**

**Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.**

*****

"Kebetulan sekali, mau ke sekolah denganku?"

Dejun terdiam masih membelakangi sosok itu. Kebetulan sekali. Sangat-sangat kebetulan ternyata mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Dirinya tak pernah menyadari hal itu dan tidak pernah pula melihat Hendery di sekitar sini. Sekarang ia mulai merutuk. Mulai detik ini, dia akan terjebak di antara adik kelas merepotkan bernama Yangyang dan kenalan barunya yang menyebalkan.

Tapi, kalau dipikir, lebih baik ikut Hendery saja!

Dari sini ke sekolahnya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit jalan kaki. Sangat melelahkan baginya berjalan setiap harinya. Terlalu dekat jika memakai bis tapi juga jauh jika memakai jalan. Dejun juga tidak punya mobil atau sepeda motor pribadi karena orang tuanya di China melarangnya. Hendery adalah seorang model muda terkenal dan sudah penghasilan tetap —pasti kaya dan punya mobil pribadi!

Bisa dijadikan tumpangan!

Dejun pun berbalik dengan senyum kecil, "Oh, kau Hendery si model. Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Apartemenku di sebelah kirimu."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu," ujar Dejun semakin heran.

Apartemen di sana berukuran tak jauh beda dari apartemennya yang kecil tapi cukup untuk hidup seorang diri. Seorang supermodel mau tinggal di sana? Lucu sekali. Setahunya juga tempat itu dihuni oleh sosok kakek tua ramah yang selalu pergi senam dan menyapanya di pagi hari —walau belakangan dia tak melihat kakek itu lagi. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan Hendery tiba-tiba membeli apartemen itu?

"Aku baru beli kemarin."

Dejun semakin kaget sampai bahasa Mandarin berubah menjadi Inggris, "What?"

Apakah anak ini sengaja membeli apartemen tepat di sampingnya? Jika memang semua ini kebetulan, maka kebetulan yang sangat disengaja —membuat dirinya sangat was-was. Silahkan katakan dia terlalu merasa, tapi si model tampan ini seperti stalker saja. Sangat creepy jika dibayangkan semakin lanjut. Seharusnya Dejun yang menguntit Hendery, tapi sekarang sepertinya malah dirinya dikuntit oleh Hendery!

Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh berburuk sangka!

Dejun mengerjapkan matanya masih menatap Hendery meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, lupakan saja, yang penting sekarang kita bertetangga. Jadi, kau mau ikut tidak?"

Pria itu menyengir di balik maskernya. Mengalihkan topik dengan mencurigakan tapi sekaligus mengingatkan Dejun kembali bahwa mereka sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah dan baru akan berangkat. Terakhir dia melihat sudah pukul tujuh, sedangkan sekolah dimulai pada tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Sekadar memastikan tawaran kenalan barunya itu, si Xiao bertanya, "Jalan kaki?"

"Mobil."

Hendery mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya.

Sudah diduga.

Mata Dejun berbinar dan kurvanya membentuk senyum manis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan ke arah lift untuk turun dari lantai lima ke lantai dasar dengan langkah yang bersemangat. Meninggalkan Hendery yang masih loading di depan pintu apartemennya. Pria yang lebih pendek itu melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Memanggil-manggil si model muda.

"Cepatlah! Aku tak ingin terlambat."

"Oh, iya!"

Lalu sekarang apa?

Mereka duduk di mobil dengan si pemilik memegang kemudi dan yang lainnya di sisi kanan. Keduanya duduk tenang mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Dejun tampak bahagia sekali karena bisa ke sekolah naik mobil bersama seorang supermodel terkenal —yang baru saja dia kenal kemarin. Apa kata gadis-gadis di sekolah nanti? Apa kata Yangyang?

Mereka pasti akan sangat iri.

Kemarin, Dejun mencoba mengorek informasi dari teman-teman yang lain. Ia mendengar desas-desus jika Hendery itu tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai model karena popularitasnya mulai menganggu hidup pribadinya. Oleh sebab itu, si pria Macau itu sangat misterius, sibuk dan kaku kepada hampir semua orang. Berbicara dengannya saja susah, apalagi duduk di mobilnya saat ini!

Itu semua sepertinya hoax, karena Hendery dari awal kejadian di cafe tidak kelihatan begitu kaku —kecuali style berpakaiannya. Selalu serba hitam seperti ingin melayat. Itu memberi kesan misterius dan gelap apalagi ditambah masker, jaket dan topi yang begitu tertutup. Sekarang di dalam mobil, itu juga dilepasnya. Di luar itu, sikap dan segala gerak-geriknya wajar saja. Justru tidak kaku, menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Xiao Dejun," panggil Hendery tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Aku selalu lupa namamu."

Dejun pun protes, "Apa susahnya nama Dejun untuk diingat?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Xiaojun saja biar mudah?"

Ia mengernyit.

Dalam bahasa mandarin, jika beda nada pembacaan, maka akan beda huruf —beda pula artinya. Hendery dengam cerdik baru saja bermain-main dengan nada dalam membaca nama Xiao Dejun. Xiao adalah marganya dan dibaca dengan nada datar, tapi si Wong itu baru saja mengubahnya menjadi nada naik-turun. Dia juga menghilangkan nama tengahnya yaitu De. Membuat arti namanya secara keseluruhan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengejek dirinya.

Pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan xiǎo (小) untuk kecil, tapi xiao (肖). Nada dan tulisannya berbeda, artinya juga beda!"

"Tapi, kau cocok dipanggil kecil."

Dirinya tak sekecil itu!

Beda tinggi Hendery dan Dejun mungkin hanya beberapa centi!

Xiao Dejun dapat melihat seringaian itu walaupun wajah mereka tidak berhadapan. Ia menatap tajam seolah ingin membunuh si model yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Hendery tampak acuh tak acuh dan fokus mengemudi saja. Karena pria yang lebih mungil itu ingat jika si Wong sedang berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan. Jadi, ia akhirnya hanya menatap ke arah jendela. Lalu berujar ketus, "Kau fokus saja pada jalan."

"Mataku memang fokus pada jalan, tapi aku juga tetap memperhatikanmu kok. Jangan cemburu."

"Heh!"

Dejun tak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya digoda seperti itu! Sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah antara merasa sangat malu dan juga ingin marah. Cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan ekspresinya persis seperti gaya marahan Yangyang kemarin. Anak itu mengatai adik kelasnya tapi dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hendery melirik Dejun lalu tertawa terbahak, "Sudah-sudah, hilangkan wajah merahmu itu, kita sudah sampai Nanti anak-anak yang lain bisa melihatnya dan menggodamu sepuasnya. Kau mau itu terjadi? Oke, turun di sini saja supaya yang lain tidak melihat, lalu kau jalan ke gerbang. Bisa 'kan?"

Pada akhirnya, Dejun masih dengan wajah datar, turun dari mobil Hendery bukan di gerbang tetapi agak menjauh —agar tak dilihat siswa lain. Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian mengetuk kembali kata jendela. Jendelanya diturunkan dan tampaklah si model dengan wajah linglung. Ah, ya, Dejun itu tahu sopan santun dan ia tentu tak lupa untuk mengucapkan satu kata dengan senyum terpaksa, "Terima kasih," kemudian pergi.

"Morning!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Dejun ketika ia baru saja mencapai pagar sekolah. Ia menegok dan menemukan sosok bertubuh begitu tinggi di belakangnya. Saking bongsornya sampai menghalangi sumber cahaya matahari dari belakang sana. Berjalan berdua begitu kelihatan seperti seorang anak SMP dengan anak kuliahan —meski keduanya SMA. Si Xiao menyipitkan matanya pada temannya itu. Ia lalu hanya tersenyum sumringah membalasnya.

"Oh, Lucas."

Lucas Wong namanya.

Aslinya Wong Yukhei.

Orang Hongkong yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya di sekolah. Mereka cukup dekat karena Lucas belajar mandarin dari Dejun dan Dejun belajar bahasa cantonese dari Lucas —walaupun keduanya sebenarnya bisa hanya saja tak seimbang. Lalu juga selalu di kelas yang sama selama dua tahun belakangan. Oh ya, sekali lagi, mereka bersekolah di sekolah internasional di Seoul. Jadi jangan heran populasi warganya pun rata-rata merupakan campuran. Jangan heran pula mengapa bahasa lain lebih sering terdengar selain bahasa Korea.

"Ekspresimu tak biasa," ujar Lucas dengan bahasa mandarin.

Lucas mempercepat langkahnya lalu menyamakan kecepatan berjalannya dengan Dejun. Sehingga kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan gap tinggi yang berbeda jauh. Keduanya menuju ke arah ruang kelas mereka. Dejun tampak keheranan karena ucapan pria tinggi itu. Sebab dia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau senyum terus menerus daritadi."

Yukhei tertawa terbahak nyaring. Dejun semakin heran kenapa temannya itu seperti orang gila sekarang. Memalukan sekali karena dilihat oleh siswa-siswi lain di lorong. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu apalagi tentang senyum si Xiao! Memang senyumnya manis dan menggemaskan, tapi tidak pantas ditertawakan. Tiap pagi dia memang selalu tersenyum menyapa orang lain sebagai orang yang ramah. Itu hal yang biasa, harusnya si tinggi itu sudah tahu.

"Bukankah setiap hari juga begitu?"

"Beda."

Ada yang disembunyikan.

Dejun semakin heran, "Apa yang beda?"

"Kau tadi datang dengan Hendery ya?"

TBC.


	6. School

**Character:**

**Hendery x Xiaojun**

**dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.**

**Mengandung:**

**BXB, highschool!AU, fluff**

**Disclaimer:**

**Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.**

* * *

"Kau tadi datang dengan Hendery ya?"

Lucas melihatnya tadi?

Dejun mulai panik karena setahunya tadi mereka turun di tempat yang tidak banyak orangnya. Refleks, ia segera memukul lengan Lucas hingga pria tinggi itu terdiam dan merintih kecil. Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan sorot yang mengancam nyawa. Telunjuknya diletakkan di depan bibirnya, menyuruh si teman untuk diam. Mereka sedang berjalan di lorong yang penuh murid lainnya. Bisa-bisa terdengar dan jadi buah bibir terlebih keduanya -Dejun maupun Hendery- itu sama-sama terkenal di sekolah.

Itu mimpi buruk sekali.

Ketua organisasi kesiswaan berduaan dengan si supermodel?

Apa-apaan?

"Aku tadi berpikir aku berhalusinasi melihatmu keluar dari mobil Hendery. Gila ya!" seru si pria Hongkong itu.

Dejun kembali melempar tatapan tajam. Menyuruhnya diam. Jika saja badannya sedikit lebih besar dan tinggi, maka dia akan membekap mulut anak itu supaya berhenti berbicara dan mengoceh. Sayangnya, dia harus berjinjit dulu dan itu melelahkan. Jadi lebih baik dia mempercepat kakinya dan menyeret Yukhei menuju ke kelas sehingga mereka berdua bisa lebih leluasa berbicara -situasi di sana jelas lebih sepi.

"Dia tetangga baruku," jelas Dejun dengan suara kecil serambi meletakkan tasnya di bangku.

Lucas bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, "Oh- wait what?"

"Dia tetanggaku," ulangnya.

"Dia punya rumah bagus di Gangnam dan pindah ke daerah rumahmu yang biasa saja?"

Lagi-lagi, anak itu begitu heboh dan dramatis. Si tinggi itu tampak dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai seolah sangat terkejut. Membuat dua tiga orang teman sekelas mereka menoleh. Dejun langsung menendang kaki Lucas yang tempat duduknya berada di sampingnya. Anak itu hanya nyengir seperti orang gila -memang tak bisa diam!

Namun, satu hal membuat Dejun bertanya, "Kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Aku bisa dibilang mantan mitra kerjanya. Kau ingat 'kan? Dulu ketika SMP, aku ikut pemotretan dengannya untuk suatu majalah remaja. Kami berdua jadi cover depan. Dia bisa berbahasa cantonese juga, sama denganku. Dari situ, aku cukup kenal dia."

Dejun hanya mengangguk.

Hampir ia lupa jika Lucas adalah mantan model. Temannya itu memang sesungguhnya tinggi dan tampan seperti model keren. Sayang sekali, si Yukhei itu keluar ketika naik ke SMA dengan alasan ingin fokus belajar dan sikapnya juga tidak mendukung. Begitu pecicilan! Anak itu juga tak kuat diet. Itu pula sebabnya badannya yang dulu begitu kurus tinggi sekarang menjadi subur bongsor. Berbeda dengan Hendery yang tetap menjadi model hingga naik daun -selalu saja kurus!

"Tunggu, Hendery bisa bahasa cantonese juga ya?" tanya si Xiao.

Lucas menepuk jidatnya, "Oh, astaga, kau sungguh adalah Dejun? Tumben sekali tidak memakai otakmu."

Dejun mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah, kau Guangdong, aku Hongkong, dan dia Macau. Ketiga tempat ini mayoritas bisa berbicara bahasa cantonese. Jangan bilang kau berbicara bahasa Korea dengannya karena mengira dia orang sini?" jelas Lucas diakhiri pertanyaan bernada geram.

Si Xiao hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku berbicara mandarin."

"Harusnya kau berbicara bahasa itu supaya lebih akrab. Manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendapat popularitas lebih. Lagian bahasa cantonesemu itu sudah fasih, kenapa tidak dipakai?"

Dejun tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja terlebih dahulu. Dia menoleh lagi ke arah samping dan menatap Lucas dengan datar. Barulah ia menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin akrab dengannya."

Lucas mendengus dan berkomentar dengan nada agak sarkas, "Lucu sekali."

"Apa lagi yang lucu?"

"Kau tidak menyukai orang yang disukai semua orang kecuali kau."

"Terserah."

* * *

"Dejun-ge!"

Sudah ditebak sejak kemarin, Yangyang pasti tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Ujung-ujungnya, ketika jam istirahat, anak itu berseru memanggil namanya dari ujung lorong. Tangannya diangkat begitu tinggi dan cengiran di wajahnya tampak agak memalukan karena dilihat orang lain. Bocah itu berjalan dengan dua temannya yang Dejun tak kenali. Satu hal -tumben sekali anak itu memanggilnya ge. Biasanya anak itu menyebutnya Dejun saja.

Kalau begini, pasti ada maunya.

"Dejun brother. Dejun-ge. Dejun-hyung."

Yangyang mendekat lalu menepuk meja Dejun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke kakak kelasnya. Dua temannya yang lain hanya menatap dari belakang -tidak mencoba untuk ikut campur. Membuat si Xiao merasa tidak nyaman dan menatapnya dengan jengah. Apakah anak itu lupa tentang yang kemarin?

Dejun mendorong pelan bahu Yangyang agar badannya menjauh, "Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kita masih belum baikan, kau lupa ya?"

"Fotonya," bisik Yangyang.

"Aku kan tidak setuju."

"Ayolah, bagaimana kalau diberi bayaran? Kita bisa bekerja sama. Kau bagian mengambil foto dan aku marketing. Aku bisa memberimu keuntungan lebih. Kau lihat teman-temanku, mereka meninginkan fotomu."

Yangyang berbisik menunjuk dua teman perempuannya di belakang. Ekspresi gembira terpatri di wajahnya dan nada bicaranya benar-benar persuasif. Dia tahu Dejun lemah jika sudah membawa masalah uang. Si Xiao itu kan sedang krisis uang jajan karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali urusan. Sayang sekali, dirinya sudah memasang tameng agar tak tergoda duluan -ia sudah menyiapkan balasan.

"Kenapa tidak kau yang mengambil foto saja?" tanya Dejun sewot.

"Kau lebih senior!"

"Tapi itu keinginanmu."

"Aku laporkan ke bos nanti kalau kau jahat denganku."

Yangyang mulai mengancam.

Dejun bergindik ngeri ketika bayangan wajah bosnya yang sedikit garang itu. Apalagi Yangyang lebih difavoritkan hanya karena bocah itu bisa berbahasa Inggris juga. Oh, ia pandai merayu dan manipulasi. Ten pasti akan percaya apa yang anak itu katakan dan bisa-bisa menyuruhnya mengikuti keinginan si Liu. Sekarang apa lagi yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk menghindar? Ia menghela napas berat.

Jalan buntu sudah.

"Tenang saja, Yangyang!"

Entah darimana Lucas tiba-tiba ikut ke dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sehingga Yangyang langsung menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan seorang tiang listrik berdiri menjulang -seperti biasa dengan seringaian tidak jelas. Warga Jerman itu pun menyipitkan matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, Lucas."

Pria Hongkong itu mengangguk, "Mereka berdua itu dekat kok, jadi untuk mendapat fotonya lebih mu-"

Dejun berseru memotong perkataannya, "Lucas!"

"-dah. Fotomu akan segera dicetak dan akan sampai padamu. Aku bisa membantumu juga kalau kau mau. Titip salam ke teman-temanmu yang cantik itu ya."

Di saat-saat ini Dejun tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa karena pria itu terus mengoceh. Ia hanya mendelik ke Lucas. Bagaimana bisa temannya yang tidak tahu latar belakang masalah seenaknya justru memperburuk keadaan? Bahkan menggoda adik kelas manis di belakang sana dengan kedipan mata -dua gadis itu hanya menunduk malu. Rasanya si Xiao ingin menendang kaki panjang itu lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Lucas mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lusa harus sudah ada, tidak mau tahu!"

Lalu Yangyang berlalu dan kembali ke teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Dejun dengan aura mengerikan dan Lucas yang tampak tak bersalah. Dalam hati, pria asal Guandong itu merutuk. Semuanya menjadi semakin kacau. Terima kasih kepada tuan Wong Yukhei itu! Sekarang dia mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan adik kelasnya untuk menjadi penguntit. Padahal dirinya tak mau, apalagi orang yang harus diikuti itu Hendery.

Memang mereka tetangga dan semua akan menjadi lebih mudah. Namun, itu tidak mudah bagi Dejun dan ego tingginya. Mau simpan dimana harga dirinya kalau sampai ketahuan? Mau simpan dimana mukanya? Bisa-bisa image baiknya menjadi runtuh karena disuruh menjadi stalker.

"Sialan."

Lucas menepuk pundak Dejun dengan pelan tanpa rasa bersalah, "Jalankan saja."

"Kau seenaknya ikut campur! Kau tahu tidak masalahku?" tanya Dejun lalu mencubit perut si Wong dengan geram. Pria itu agak meringis tapi wajahnya masih seperti biasanya. Justru dengan sok tahu menjawab, "Intinya, Yangyang minta foto Hendery 'kan?"

Dejun hanya bergeming lalu mengemas bukunya. Ia berjalan menjauh, keluar ke kelas. Menjaga jarak saja lebih baik daripada terus berdekatan dengan Yukhei kemudian emosi. Bisa-bisa dia kelepasan dan menampar si Wong tanpa disadari. Tentu saja dia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Yak, tunggu aku, Dejun!"

TBC


	7. Stalking

**Character:**

**Hendery x Xiaojun**

**dan karakter lain dari WayV, NCT, dan mungkin grup lain.**

**Mengandung:**

**BXB, highschool!AU, fluff**

**Disclaimer:**

**Karakter milik SM Entertainment, tetapi cerita murni milik author.**

Sesudah kejadian Dejun dan Lucas bertengkar kemarin, semua baik-baik saja sesudah si pria yang tinggi itu mentraktirnya makan. Namun, yang tidak baik adalah bagaimana cara berbaikan dengan Yangyang tanpa harus berurusan dengan Hendery. Semuanya sudah terlanjut dikacaukan.

Esoknya, _weekend_, Dejun malah bertemu Hendery di depan rumahnya ketika dirinya hendak ke luar mencari makanan —_secara kebetulan lagi_. Dia masih sedikit kaget karena dia lupa jika model itu sudah menjadi tetangganya. Si Wong itu ingin pergi makan juga dan si pria yang lebih mungil itu akhirnya diajak pula ke restoran mahal untuk ditraktir. Awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya mereka terdampar di restoran China berdua.

Dejun ingin menarik perkataannya saja.

Hendery tak se-menyebalkan itu.

Justru anak itu sebenarnya sangat lucu dan selalu melemparkan lawakan garing. Sikapnya tenang dan begitu gentle, cocok dengan wajahnya itu. Kadang Dejun menjadi sedikit terlalu percaya diri atau agak paranoid juga. Ia merasa jika Hendery menyukai dirinya atau menjadi _stalker_nya -_karena kebetulan bertemu terus! _Tapi tidak mungkin sih karena ia adalah _supermodel_ yang berada di puncak, mana mau dengan orang biasa sepertinya.

Yang penting, anak itu tidak pelit.

Bahkan membawanya makan ke tempat yang agak mewah.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hendery.

"Apa saja."

"Samakan dengan punyaku?"

"Ya, terserah."

Netra Hendery menelaah buku menu di tangannya dengan teliti. Ia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyebutkan entah nama makanan apa yang dia pesan. Pekerja itu tersenyum mencatat pesanannya kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan kedua tamunya duduk diam. Dejun sibuk menatap interior ruangan dan si Wong mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Kau orang Guangdong kan?"

Dejun hanya mengangguk. Hendery tersenyum lebar karenanya dan tiba-tiba mengoceh dengan bahasa daerah itu, "Harusnya kita berbicara bahasa _cantonese_ saja. Aku lebih nyaman dengan bahasa ini. Aku tidak tahu kau dari Tiongkok mana, jadi aku hanya berbicara bahasa mandarin waktu itu."

"Aku lebih suka berbahasa mandarin."

"Oh, kau tipe anak muda yang tidak bisa dialek daerah?" sindir Hendery.

Dalam hati, Dejun merasa agak kesal karena nadanya yang lumayan sinis. Seolah mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya tipikal anak zaman sekarang yang melupakan kebudayaan asli. Padahal si Xiao bisa —_itu juga bahasa ibunya sih—_ tapi dia hanya jarang memakainya semenjak mulai masuk sekolah. Justru ia menjadi terbiasa berbahasa mandarin.

Ia kemudian membalas setenang mungkin, "Aku bisa, tapi aku tak mau."

"Oh ya, temanmu itu siapa namanya?"

Tiba-tiba, Hendery mengubah topik dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ambigu.

Dejun terheran dan bertanya balik, "Huh? Yang mana?"

"Di _cafe_ itu."

Dejun kemudian mulai paham dan langsung menjawab, "Oh, Yangyang."

"Dia menyuruhmu mengikutiku ya?"

"Eh?"

Si Xiao itu agak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Hendery mengetahui hal itu? Dejun tak bisa merespons dengan perkataan. Dia hanya memasang ekspresi agak terkejut. Seolah kedok buruknya terungkap. _Well_, tidak seburuk itu tapi itu artinya si model tahu bahwa dirinya disuruh menjadi _stalker_. Bisa-bisa dia salah paham tentang tumpangan kemarin atau tentang makan di restoran saat ini —_keduanya benar-benar kebetulan, bukan acara stalking._

"Kalau kau mau, foto saja sekarang. Aku tak masalah difoto karena sudah terbiasa dengan kamera."

"Bagaimana bi-"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Ada sumber tentu saja."

Hendery memotong pertanyaannya seolah bisa membaca pikiran. Dejun semakin penasaran. Siapa yang memberitahu si model soal hal ini? Tidak mungkin Yangyang sendiri —oh, apakah itu Lucas? Pria super tinggi itu biasanya merupakan mulut ember dan terlebih ia dekat juga dengan si pria Macau. Mencurigakan sekali. Akhirnya, si Xiao kembali bertanya.

"Siapa?"

Hendery mengalihkan topik, "Sudahlah, kita selesaikan masalahmu ini dulu. Sekarang aku akan berpura-pura seolah aku tidak tahu bahwa aku difoto."

"Aku tidak bawa kamera."

"Ponselmu."

Dejun hanya menurut dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia lalu mengangkat dan mengarahkan kamera ke arah Hendery. Namun, ia belum menjepret sedikitpun karena si _model_ masih bergerak dan berpose dengan agak kaku. Si Wong itu akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana aku harus berpose? Berpura-pura membaca menu?"

"Apa saja."

Kemudian Hendery mengambil buku menu dan berpura-pura membacanya. Dejun menjepret dua-tiga foto dari pose itu. Kemudian si model mengubah posisinya, sekarang ia bertingkah seperti orang melamun dan melihat ke arah pelanggan lain. Si fotografer kembali mengambil gambar. Berkali-kali si Wong mengubah posenya tetapi tetap saja tampak begitu natural karena ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Semakin Dejun lihat, semakin ia merasa jika Hendery itu keren.

Bagaimana hidupnya bisa selalu ada di depan kamera?

Hal yang susah bagi Dejun karena dirinya agak pemalu. Jangankan di depan kamera. Di depan orang lain yang ia kenal, kadang ia pun susah untuk berbicara —_karena ia sesungguhnya agak pemalu_. Jadi, si Xiao adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih bekerja di balik layar. Berbeda dengan Hendery yang tampaknya begitu profesional dalam pekerjaannya. Tak heran ia begitu tersohor sekarang!

"Permisi, pesanannya."

Nah, sampai di situ, sesi pemotretan berakhir dan mereka berdua menikmati makan siang bersama ditemani topik percakapan ringan seperti-

"Apa suara yang paling kau sukai?"

Dejun memasang pose berpikir kemudian menjawab dengan ragu, "Suara tertawa?"

Hendery hanya mengangguk kemudian melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyum kecil. Dejun kemudian membalikkan pertanyaannya kepada si model. Sekarang giliran si pria Macau itu memasang pose berpikir. Kemudian netranya menatap si Xiao.

"Kalau menurutku ada dua. Ranking kedua adalah suara kucing."

"Lalu ranking pertama?"

"Suaramu."

Ini sebabnya Xiao Dejun berada di ambang antara menyukai atau membenci Hendery. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu kadang sangat baik tetapi juga agak menyebalkan! Tak mau membuang waktu untuk tersipu, si pria dari Guangdong itu langsung melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan si model hanya tersenyum cengengesan seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

"Wah, kau benar-benar mengikutinya?"

Dejun hanya mengangguk saja.

Yangyang sudah kegirangan menatap jejeran foto yang ada di meja _cafe_ Senin itu tepat sepulang sekolah. Wajahnya begitu cerah dan sumingrah menanggapi Dejun yang tampak agak cuek. Dalam hati, si Xiao tertawa puas karena si pria Jerman percaya begitu saja pada kebohongannya. Dan sekarang masalahnya akan segera selesai jika si Liu mau menerima foto-foto cetakan itu.

"Tapi foto-foto ini seperti terlalu _close up._ Kau langsung menghampirinya atau bagaimana?" tanya Yangyang menyadari keanehan dari fotonya.

"Ya, dan dia mengajakku ke restoran. Lalu aku diam-diam memfotonya di sana."

Yangyang memang teliti menyadari keanehan dari foto-foto yang terpapar di hadapannya. Namun, semua alibi sudah Dejun rencanakan sejak di restoran. Dengan masukkan dari Hendery juga sih. Itu berhasil membuat si pria Jerman mengangguk saja dan tersenyum lagi. Tanpa ragu, mengambil satu cetakan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ah, papa dan mama benar-benar romantis ya makan di restoran berdua. Aku tidak tahan."

Inilah yang tidak Dejun sukai. Ia langsung mendelik, "Hentikan itu."

Yangyang tertawa, "Oke, tapi itu lucu. Jadi ada dua puluh foto, bagaimana kalau satu foto dihargai seribu won? Lima ratus untukmu, lima ratus untukku."

Mendengar angka seperti itu untuk selembar kertas kecil, Dejun langsung bergeming. Seribu won bisa untuk segelas minuman biasa di _cafe_ ini. Orang mana yang ingin membeli foto itu? Toh, Hendery bukan idol atau aktor, dia hanya model —_memang sekali-dua kali pernah masuk televisi_. Namun, harga seperti itu tidak wajar karena biasanya cetak foto seribu won bisa mendapat lima lembar. Yangyang dengan otak dagangnya yang benar-benar sinting!

"Kau benar-benar berniat menjualnya dengan harga itu?"

"Tidak apa, teman-temanku pasti akan membelinya berapapun harganya."

"Dua gadis itu?"

"Jangan lupakan para _sunbaenim_ dari klub _cheers_."

Jika Yangyang sinting karena menjual dengan harga itu, maka teman Yangyang dan para anggota _cheerleader_ itu lebih sinting lagi. Dejun hanya melengkungkan kurvanya. Ia pun melontarkan pernyataan, "Jadi, masalahnya sudah selesaikan?"

Yangyang menggeleng.

Lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya yang licik tercetak di wajah itu!

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang ini bisnis jangka pendek, Xiao Dejun."

**TBC**


	8. Congrats

"Aku kan tidak bilang ini bisnis jangka pendek, Xiao Dejun."

"Kau sendiri kan anggota klub fotografi juga. Kau bisa pergi _stalking_ dia sendiri, keuntunganmu juga lebih banyak."

Dejun benar-benar heran dengan anak itu. Ia menatap Yangyang sebentar dengan tatapan yang tajam sedangkan pria itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Si Xiao segera pergi dari kursinya. Ia berjalan ke arah kasir dan berpura-pura sibuk meski tidak ada pelanggan. Tidak mau berbicara lagi pada adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Lebih baik didiamkan.

"Aku malas keluar. Ayolah, kau menolak uang dan rejeki?"

Yangyang menyusul dirinya ke meja kasir, pantang menyerah sekali!

Benar adanya, jika kemarin-kemarin Dejun mengalami krisis keuangan sementara karena banyak urusan —_sebagai ketua organisasi kesiswaan dan klub fotografi yang baru_. Namun, godaan Yangyang tak lagi berfungsi. Tepat kemarin malam, sejumlah _saldo_ masuk ke rekeningnya sehingga sekarang ia tak terlalu butuh uang tambahan dari si Liu. Terima kasih kepada ayahanda yang begitu pengertian di akhir bulan. Padahal si Xiao tidak meminta sedikitpun.

Tidak semudah itu, Yangyang.

"Ajak anggota klub fotografi yang lain. Oh, dan aku harap kau ingat status keluargaku di Guangdong sebelum berbicara soal uang."

Anak itu memasang wajah kecewa, "Aish, baiklah tapi mereka tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Memang anak itu agak lucu dengan wajah seperti itu. Hati lembut si Xiao sedikit tersentuh tapi tetap kurang mempan. Dejun hanya diam dan bergeming. Namun, Yangyang tampak masih penuh kobaran semangat untuk menghasut dirinya. Ia melontarkan kata-kata lainnya, tapi kali ini dengan nada agak mengancam.

"Nanti, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku masih ingat yang kemarin itu."

"Tidak butuh maafmu."

"Benarkah? Bukannya biasa kau selalu _overthinking_?"

Benar.

Dejun benci fakta jika dirinya bisa dibaca semudah membaca buku oleh Yangyang. Mereka cukup dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Dan saat-saat ada konflik seperti inilah, si Liu mulai menyerang hal-hal pribadinya. Seperti bagaimana dirinya memang agak cengeng dan selalu _paranoid_ —_memikirkan banyak hal yang kedengaran sepele_. Ah, menyebalkan.

Dejun hanya bisa memasang perisai berupa kata bualan, "Tidak."

"Baiklah, kulaporkan pada Ten nanti saat dia kembali!"

"Lapor saja!"

Dalam hati, Dejun merutuk, mengumpat, memaki, berkata kasar atau apalah itu namanya. Dia tak mau tahu lagi tentang minta maaf atau dilaporkan ke bos mereka. Dia tak takut lagi pada Ten —_toh pria Thailand itu sedang di Amerika dan cafe di pengawasan Mark juga Yuta_. Lagipula, kelihatannya yang salah kan memang si pria Jerman. Tiba-tiba, marah-marah sebab dia gagal duduk berdua dengan Hendery dan iri dengan si Xiao. Di posisi ini, seharusnya si Liu yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan orang lain.

Persis yang Dejun katakan kemarin, kekanak-kanakan sekali!

Mereka berdua bertengkar, lagi, tanpa berbicara satu sama lain selama jam kerja mereka. Sore itu, _cafe_ terasa seperti medan perang dingin. Mereka hanya saling bertutur untuk profesionalitas kerja saja. Tapi ketika Mark datang, keduanya bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Memang pencitraan diperlukan.

Karena begitu-begitu, mereka tetap takut Mark akan melapor ke Ten!

Bos mereka bisa membanting mereka ketika pulang nanti.

* * *

"Hah? Hendery berpacaran?"

"Kenapa Hendery mau dengan dia? Aku tidak menyangka si model itu _belok_."

"Tapi, pria beruntung itu memang cantik sih, tidak heran."

Dejun mengerutkan dahi ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah esok paginya. Di awal hari yang cerah, dia justru mendapati sejumlah gossip panas masuk ke telinganya serta tatapan aneh ditujukan ke dirinya. Ia bukan tipe penyuka hal-hal seperti itu —_dia tak peduli._ Namun, mendengar nama yang familiar disebutkan, si Xiao menjadi tertarik. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil, dia memasang telinga dengan benar supaya bisa mendengar suara samar para siswi yang berbincang.

Dejun sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Hendery berpacaran dengan seorang pria cantik.

Membuat Dejun sejujurnya merasa aneh. Sebab kemarin saja Hendery masih mengajaknya makan berdua dan menggodanya. Jika memang dia punya kekasih, tidak seharusnya dia menggoda orang lain. Si Xiao mulai menerka-nerka siapa lah kekasihnya itu? Pria cantik di sekolah ini cukup banyak karena makhluk sekolah internasional ini sangat _heterogen_. Yang paling terkenal adalah Jaemin, adik kelas mereka. Tapi, tidak mungkin Hendery memacari adik kelas kan?

Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga ia memacari kakak kelas.

"Berhenti melamun."

Lucas berbicara pelan sambil tertawa. Memang kemarin mereka berbicara bahasa mandarin, tapi hari ini jadwal mereka berbicara dengan bahasa _cantonese_. Selalu bergantian supaya tidak berat sebelah. Dejun kemudian ingat akan suatu hal. Bagaimana Hendery kemarin bisa mengetahui tentang Yangyang dan foto? Yukhei itu adalah orang pertama yang ia curigai.

Si Xiao langsung menoleh, "Kemarin kau bilang apa ke Hendery?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang masalahmu dan Yangyang."

"Hah?"

Lucas mengerutkan dahi. Dejun ikut mengerutkan dahi melihat bagaimana pria tinggi itu kebingungan. Jika bukan dia yang memberitahu Hendery, siapa lagi? Si Wong itu tampa memasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa —_entah sungguh tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu._ Rasa curiga si Xiao tidak hilang begitu saja karena bisa saja dia berakting. Dejun hanya mendelik singkat.

Lucas justru kabur dengan mempercepat langkah ke kelasnya dan mengejeknya, "Berjalanlah cepat sedikit."

Dejun ditinggalkan di tengah lorong. Akhirnya ia hanya berdecih kemudian mengejar pria tinggi itu. Memang dunia ini tidak adil. Lucas dianugerahi kaki yang panjang sehingga lebih cepat sampai. Sedangkan dirinya yang memiliki kaki sedikit pendek perlu berlari supaya sampai lebih cepat. Melelahkan karena kelas mereka berada di ujung sana.

Hal yang pertama Dejun tangkap ketika kakinya sampai di pintu kelas adalah gossip yang sama.

Hendery lagi. Hendery lagi.

Bosan sekali mendengar namanya disebutkan dimana-mana. Dejun akui Hendery memang tampan dan terkenal tapi topik seperti ini akan basi juga. Para fansnya mungkin mengalami patah hati luar biasa tapi tidak perlu sampai dibicarakan di sana sini. Apalagi entah kenapa mata teman sekelasnya yang menatap aneh. Membuat _mood_ si Xiao menjadi buruk.

"Dejun, selamat."

Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis berbahas Korea terdengar dari belakang kursinya. Dejun yang sudah duduk diam itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok perempuan dengan seragam sekolah. Namanya Yeri. Sebelumnya memang disebutkan dia pelanggan cafe tempat si Xiao bekerja. Dia juga teman sekelasnya. Namun siapa siswi itu tidak terlalu penting —_karena yang penting sekarang adalah apa yang dia ucapkan_.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba memberi ucapan selamat?

"Apa?" tanya Dejun dengan nada heran.

Gadis itu tidak merespons langsung dan hanya tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya. Semakin membuat Dejun terheran. Ia akhirnya hanya menggapai tangan itu dan berjabat tangan sebentar dengan senyum canggung. Ya, tidak apa lah membalasnya meski dia tak mengerti. Ucapan selamat. Oh, selamat pagi atau apa? Lalu barulah ia bertanya lagi, "Terima kasih, tapi selamat untuk apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

Yeri benar-benar membuat dirinya heran. Dia sungguh _clueless_ dan tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Dejun berusaha mengingat apa hal bagus yang terjadi hingga dia pantas mendapat ucapan selamat. Tapi otaknya kosong dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain mendapat kiriman uang dari ayahnya.

Ulang tahunnya masih lama juga.

Pengangkatan sebagai ketua organisasi kesiswaan dan ketua club sudah sejak dua bulan lalu.

Acara apa lagi?

"Aduh, Xiao Dejun, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"

Lucas seperti biasa tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara dengan bahasa Korea —_seolah dia mengerti dengan topik Yeri_. Yeri sendiri hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua sepertinya bersekongkol. Dejun semakin bingung dan hanya memasang wajah bengong. Otak pintarnya menjadi tidak berfungsi dan dia benar-benar bingung. Dua orang lainnya hanya menertawakannya.

"Kau sudah dengar gossip itu kan?" ujar Yeri.

Dejun tidak menjawab.

"Tentang Hendery," tambah Lucas.

"Oh, itu."

Dejun hanya mengangguk, oh, lalu apa hubungannya?

"Pria cantik yang mereka bilang itu—"

"Langsung saja, Lucas. Selamat, kau dan Hendery berpacaran kan?"

Ucapan Yeri membuat Dejun mengerjapkan mata, "Hah?"

**TBC**.


	9. Pacaran

"Selamat!"

Hari itu, Dejun mendapat entah berapa puluh jabatan tangan dari teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat atas hubungannya dengan Hendery. Padahal mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain kenalan dan bertetangga saja. Entah siapa yang menyampaikan rumor itu, tapi semua orang tampak percaya. Dejun bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan tidak banyak merespons.

Bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar mengira dirinya berpacaran dengan Hendery.

Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

"Gila ya, kau."

Yangyang menatap Dejun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Pria Jerman itu tampaknya sangat-sangat dan sangat tidak terima dengan semua gossip yang beredar. Sepertinya turut patah hati mendengar jika idolanya memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi hey, itu hanya rumor dan omong kosong belaka. Dejun sendiri tidak terima dengan semua itu —tapi sekarang justru dilabrak?

Dramatis sekali hidupnya semenjak bertemu dengan si model itu.

Mulai dari pertengkaran dengan Yangyang, disuruh stalking, kemudian sekarang apa? Dirumorkan berpacaran dengan si model asal Macau? Ha! Lucu sekali sebenarnya mengingat jika mereka baru saling mengenal satu sama lain selama mungkin seminggu atau kurang. Aneh juga bagaimana orang-orang bisa percaya si penyebar berita palsu tanpa konfirmasi dari kedua pihak.

Siapapun yang menyebarnya mungkin akan mati besok di tangan si Xiao.

"Dejun!"

"Apa lagi?" balas Dejun dengan nada sewot dan suara yang agak nyaring.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

"Kau yang mulai, sialan!"

Yangyang lalu terdiam. Dejun membuang muka karena ia kini kesal. Sejak kemarin mereka belum sempat berbaikan. Bahkan saat pulang ke apartemen, si Xiao bersikeras menaiki lift yang berbeda dengan si pria Jerman meski mereka menuju lantai yang sama dan liftnya sedang kosong. Di sekolah pun mereka tidak saling menyapa saat berpapasan di kantin. Benar-benar perang dingin.

Mark entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua dan mengoceh dengan bahasa Korea. Oh ya, jangan lupa selama Ten ke Amerika, Mark dan Yuta mengambil alih semua urusan cafe. Dan di saat kedua pegawainya berkelahi, sang pemegang kuasa harus melerai daripada membuat keributan.

"Sudah hampir seminggu kalian bertengkar karena Hendery. Perlukah aku menelpon dia kemari untuk melerai kalian? Aku punya nomornya, by the way. Aku bosan melihat kalian seperti anak-anak labil yang terus menerus beradu mulut. Lebih baik aku langsung panggil pawangnya."

"Jangan!" seru Yangyang.

"Telepon saja, aku tidak masalah karena dia pacarku," ujar Dejun sengaja.

Iya, dirinya tak masalah. Justru dia sangat perlu bertemu dengan Hendery untuk membicarakan kenapa bisa sampai muncul rumor mereka berpacaran. Tidak mungkin hanya karena mereka makan berdua di restoran dan muncul gossip seperti itu. Dejun juga penasaran bagaimana respons Hendery terhadap rumor sejenis ini.

Yangyang mendelik tajam ke Dejun.

"Kalian sungguh berpacaran?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dejun balik.

"Ah, tidak mungkin, kalian baru kenal seminggu."

"Kalau kami benar-benar berpacaran, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ia sengaja tersenyum licik. Ia mulai menggoda Yangyang dengan kalimat yang mengundang rasa penasaran. Dejun ingin rasanya tertawa langsung sekarang. Melihat wajah adik kelasnya seperti mau marah rasanya sangat puas. Biarkan sesekali pria Jerman itu merasakannya. Wajah anak itu agak memerah dan tatapannya tajam. Bagi beberapa orang, itu mungkin menyeramkan.

Bagi Dejun, itu benar-benar lucu.

Kring!

Suara bel di pintu menandakan ada yang masuk. Pembicaraan mereka bertiga terhenti. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke orang berpakaian serba hitam. Sebuah adegan yang sepertinya terulang lagi —de javu atau apalah itu. Bedanya, kali ini, Dejun sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Maka ia tak membuang waktu untuk menatapnya. Ia justru langsung membuang muka karena tidak tahu akan bereaksi apa.

Bisa dibilang ia malu karena mengingat gossip yang tersebar.

"Nah, look at that? Dia benar-benar datang."

Mark memasang ekspresi puas. Meski dia tak menelpon, Hendery tetap muncul di hadapan mereka dan membungkam dua pria yang sedang bertengkar —membuat suasana menjadi agak tenang. Model itu langsung sedikit kaget kemudian tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan menyapa pria Kanada tersebut dengan ramah. Tidak mengindahkan dua orang lainnya di meja kasir. Mereka kenal satu sama lain juga ha?

Dejun baru ingat fakta jika Mark teman seangkatannya. Dia hampir saja lupa akan hal itu sebab mereka jarang bertemu di sekolah. Dirinya memang selalu sibuk dengan berbagai perannya sebagai ketua ini dan itu, hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil. Seperti bagaimana rekan kerjanya ternyata berteman dengan Hendery juga.

Pria Kanada itu tersenyum, "Oh, Hendery! Kebetulan sekali!"

"Mark? Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Aku mau memesan. Oh, dan berbicara sedikit dengan temanmu itu."

Mark langsung mengangguk dan mempersilakan Hendery berjalan ke kasir tempat Dejun berdiri. Pria yang menjaga kasir itu hanya sedikit tersentak dan memasang senyum canggung. Ia menatap kedua netra gelap milik si Wong. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan de javu karena hal seperti ini mengingatkannya ke momen seminggu yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Dejun.

"Dua gelas doppio ditemani dirimu."

Dejun mengernyit, "Maaf?"

"Aku traktir."

Hendery menarik keluar sebuah kartu kredit tepat di depan wajah Dejun. Pria Guandong itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak terkesan. Sepertinya, si model pura-pura tidak tahu soal rumor itu dan sekarang ingin menyuapnya dengan traktiran di cafe. Si Xiao hanya menggeram kesal lalu menampilkan senyum manisnya. Ia menggeleng —menolak tawaran Hendery secara halus.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan status kita?" tanya Hendery sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Dejun langsung tercerahkan pikirannya. Iya, dia perlu membicarakan masalah rumor tidak jelas itu! Jadi, mau tidak mau, dia harus menerima tawaran dari Hendery agar bisa lebih leluasa berbicara berdua. Ia pun hanya mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, tapi benar kau traktir?"

Model itu mengangguk.

Mata Dejun langsung berbinar begitu cerah, "Baiklah, dua doppio dengan total empat ribu won."

Dejun berpaling dan segera membuatkan dua gelas doppio untuk dirinya dan Hendery. Di sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat Yangyang mendekati si model dan mulai berbicara. Awalnya hanya tentang si Wong yang membayar dengan kredit, tapi topik akhirnya berubah. Si Xiao hanya memasang telinganya dengan benar untuk menguping —tentu saja tetap memperhatikan pekerjaannya.

"Kalian benar-benar berpacaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Mungkin saja."

Oh, begitu rupanya.

Hendery membuat pernyataan ambigu! Itu sebabnya orang-orang percaya begitu saja dengan rumor itu. Bagaimana tidak? Si model sendiri membalas dengan perkataan yang bermakna ganda dan nada yang kedengaran bukan bercanda. Dejun sungguh geram rasanya melihat si Wong tidak menolak dikatakan berpacaran dengan dirinya. Jangan-jangan kabar angin ini dibuat oleh dia? Mungkin saja.

Siapa tahu spekulasi Dejun benar, tentang Hendery yang menyukai dirinya.

Meski sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi dalam skenario ini menjadi mungkin sekali. Mengingat seberapa sering mereka secara kebetulan bertemu. Ingat percakapan pertama di cafe? Besoknya, Hendery langsung menjadi tetangga Dejun. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal pada awalnya —sekarang menjadi benar-benar meyakinkan. Atau mungkin Hendery ada dendam untuk merusak popularitas Dejun sebagai ketua organisasi kesiswaan?

Ya, Dejun dan pikirannya yang berlebihan.

"Tuan, dimana kopiku? Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Hendery terkekeh dari bangku cafe di sudut. Bangku yang sama dengan yang ia duduki minggu lalu. Dejun tersadar dan langsung membawa dua gelas kopinya ke meja itu. Ia terhenti ketika melewati Mark dan anak itu menepuk pundaknya sambil berbisik, "Good luck." Dejun berpura-pura tidak peduli karena memang tidak mengerti, dan hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sesudah meletakkan kopi, ia duduk di hadapan Hendery dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi?"

"Minum dulu kopinya," ujar Hendery dengan santai menyesap kopinya.

Dejun tidak mau mengalah, masih dengan sorot mata yang sama tajamnya. Ia memerintah, "Bicara dulu."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Rumor itu."

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya si model dengan santai. Hendery sepertinya benar-benar bodoh karena harus diberitahu dahulu barulah ia mengerti. Kelihatannya si model itu sangat santai menyikapi semuanya. Dejun tak tahan untuk tidak protes. Kalau bisa, rasanya ingin melempar umpatan dan menampar wajah pria itu —tapi dia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Nama baikku bisa rusak."

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ ketika mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarmu tadi pagi."

Hendery hanya terkekeh dan itu bisa membuat Dejun terkena hipertensi.

TBC.


	10. Kopi

"Kau yang mengaku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku sudah punya pacar di depan teman sekelasku. Mereka bertanya siapa dan aku sedang memikirkanmu, jadi aku bilang saja begitu."

"Sial."

Memikirkan Dejun?

Lucu, di antara semua orang yang Hendery bisa pikirkan, kenapa harus dirinya.

Dejun tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang siswa paling populer di sekolah membuat rumor tentang dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menyeret orang lain tanpa diketahui. Sialnya, orang lain itu adalah dirinya. Memang ada untungnya karena namanya menjadi lebih dikenal bukan sebagai ketua organisasi kesiswaan —melainkan sebagai lelaki beruntung yang mendapatkan Hendery. Si Xiao sangat tidak menyukai sebutan itu.

Sekarang apa lagi?

Apakah dengan Hendery mengatakan pada khalayak jika yang dikatakannya tadi pagi adalah kebohongan, mereka akan percaya? Dejun rasa tidak semudah itu karena rumor sudah menyebar ke seluruh lapisan sekolah. Oh, bahkan guru kesenian mereka sempat menggoda si Xiao di sekolah tadi. Rasa malu yang ditanggung Dejun benar-benar banyak. Dia tak bisa menjawab gurunya dan hanya menahan amarahnya —ingin meninju siapapun yang membuat rumor.

Oh dan kebetulan, dalangnya sedang duduk santai menyesap kopi.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Membuat rumor menjadi kenyataan."

"Apa?"

Dejun mengerjapkan matanya sedikit kebingungan ketika mendengar jawaban Hendery. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan karena ia tidak paham perkataan itu. Si model itu sendiri melengkungkan kurvanya kemudian menatap si Xiao tepat di netranya. Pria Macau itu tertawa kecil —menertawakan ketidaktahuan pria di hadapannya mungkin. Dan itu membuat Dejun gondok.

"Minum kopimu dulu."

Hendery mendorong gelas kopi yang belum tersentuh ke hadapan Dejun. Si Xiao menatap pria itu kemudian menatap kopinya. Ia dengan ragu mengambilnya kemudian menghabiskan minuman pahit itu dalam sekali tegak. Lidahnya sedikit kepanasan tetapi masa bodoh. Dia segera melempar sorot kesal kepada si model. Ia pun segera bertanya, "Puas?"

Hendery tertawa, "Baiklah, jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Dejun menghela napas, "Menghilangkan gossip itu tentu saja."

"Kau berikan caranya, aku akan mencoba."

Oh, ya, Hendery berbuat tapi kenapa harus Dejun yang berpikir cara bertanggungjawab? Ia melempar tatapan tajam kepada si model. Sungguh, pria di hadapannya itu seperti tidak ada perasaan bersama dan masih menyesap kopi yang sedari tadi tidak habis-habisnya. Si Xiao mulai berpikir jika anak itu tidak ada hati nuraninya —atau mungkin tidak ada otak— karena terlalu santai menyikapi semua ini.

Dejun kalang kabut dan panik sendiri tiba-tiba namanya menjadi buah bibir.

Dalangnya malah santai.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Berhenti meminum kopimu! Tatap aku!"

Dejun menepuk meja sebentar. Mencoba menarik perhatian dari si penyebab masalah. Nada bicaranya juga agak dia tinggikan sehingga kalimatnya barusan terdengar seperti kalimat perintah tegas. Ia mulai lelah, kawan-kawan. Masalah ini tidak akan bisa selesai jika hanya dirinya sendiri yang berinisiatif menyelesaikannya. Dan syukurnya, tepukan meja itu membuat Hendery agak tersentak dan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu sampai menepuk meja begitu keras, Xiaojun. Kau cemburu hanya karena kopi?"

Dejun terdiam.

Bukan itu maksudnya! Pria asal Guangdong itu ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Di saat-saat seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya Hendery menggoda Dejun hingga pria itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia terjebak antara perasaan malu digoda atau ingin marah karena digoda. Tapi apapun perasaannya, wajahnya sudah terlanjur memerah dan si Wong sudah menyadarinya.

"Oh, tidak, Xiaojun-ku memerah."

Dejun mengernyit, "Milikmu?"

"Ya, milikku."

Sungguh, menyebalkan sekali si Hendery ini.

Muak melihat wajah tampan si Wong yang tersenyum tidak jelas terus menerus, Dejun memilih menatap Yangyang di meja kasir saja. Ia memberi tatapan meminta tolong tapi pria Jerman itu hanya tersenyum —kemudian mencuekinya. Tatapan Dejun beralih ke Mark yang juga sedang ada di kasir. Ia memberi kode meminta tolong yang sama tetapi pria Kanada itu tidak mengerti dan berakhir mengabaikannya.

Tidak ada yang mau menolong Dejun dari iblis penggoda di hadapannya!

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu, tapi kenapa kau justru tidak memperhatikanku?"

Dejun tersenyum puas karena Hendery juga merasa kesal. Sekarang gilirannya menggoda pria itu. Ia membuat ekspresi semenyebalkan mungkin dengan memajukan bibirnya kemudian menggerutu, "Itulah rasanya tadi ketika aku ingin berbicara tapi kau malah sibuk meminum kopimu."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan cemburu pada kopi. Hatiku sudah milikmu."

Hendery sepertinya tidak pernah menyerah jika berhubungan dengan Dejun! Dalam hati si pria manis, tipe pria seperti si model pastinya seorang playboy. Lihat seberapa mudahnya pria itu memberikan kedipan mata menjijikkan itu. Pastinya, kedipan itu sudah ia berikan ke puluhan korbannya di luar sana. Si Xiao tidak akan jatuh semudah itu —malu iya, tapi hatinya tidak terlalu tersentuh.

Hati Hendery milik Dejun?

"Tapi hatiku bukan milikmu."

"Tunggu saja, akan segera menjadi milik Guanheng."

Hendery terdengar begitu optimis.

"Guanheng?" ulang Dejun dengan nada ragu.

"Namaku."

Oh, itu nama aslinya?

Dejun berdehem sebentar, "Jadi, Guanheng, bagaimana menyelesaikan rumor ini? Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku bukan untuk digoda olehmu. Berikan penyelesaian sekarang atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku."

Itu ancaman. Si Xiao sampai menunjuk-nunjuk dada Hendery. Nada bicaranya juga dibuat seseram mungkin. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin mengtimidasi si model. Supaya, mau tak mau, pria itu harus bertanggung jawab atas mulutnya yang mengaku-ngaku. Triknya berhasil karena si Hendery tampak berekspresi agak kaku —tampak tidak berani macam-macam.

"Biarkan aku berpikir."

Dejun memberikannya waktu.

Hendery memasang pose berpikir Kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya, pria itu memasang wajah berbinar seolah sudah mendapat pencerahan. Dejun langsung menegakkan badannya dari sandaran kursi dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan ekspektasi tinggi. Ia siap mendengar ide dan penyelesaiannya. Semoga pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang berbobot yang bisa menyelamatkan reputasinya di sekolah.

"Jadi—"

Ucapannya terputus. Dejun tidak sabaran, "Jadi?"

"Kau menjadi pacarku saja, sungguhan."

* * *

Dejun bergerak dengan tidak nyaman di kasurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing ketika ia membuka matanya. Matanya bergerak dan menyadari dirinya sudah ada di kamarnya kemudian menemukan sosok pria berkemah putih yang membelakanginya —orang itu sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Si Xiao menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk meneliti siapa orang itu. Buram.

Tunggu, bagaimana dia berakhir di kamarnya?

Oh, ya, dia pingsan karena mendengar ucapan Hendery.

Ucapan yang tak perlu diingat.

Tapi siapa yang membawanya?

Apakah itu Yangyang? Kebetulan pria Jerman itu juga tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya, tetangganya juga —selain Hendery. Dan anak itu juga pernah beberapa kali bermain ke apartemennya dan tahu seluk beluk rumahnya. Jadi, kemungkinan besar si Liu itulah yang membawanya kemari meski mereka sedang bertengkar. Mark tidak mungkin juga mempercayakan dirinya ke Hendery kan?

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Dejun.

"Jam delapan."

Yangyang masih tidak menoleh dan sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya membantu mengemas lemarinya. Anak itu tumben sekali amat rajin dan baik hati! Suaranya juga agak aneh tapi Dejun tidak terlalu peduli, ia justru mengoceh, "Oh, astaga. Aku sangat lapar dan belum makan malam."

Dejun menegakkan badannya. Pria itu terduduk di tepi kasur kemudian meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama berbaring. Ia menguap, masih mengantuk dan kelelahan. Ia mengayunkan kakinya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Oh ya, ayahnya baru mengirim uang dan dirinya bisa makan di restoran mewah malam ini.

Ah, dia ingin ke restoran Italia.

Masih sempat kan dia mandi sebentar? Sebab pakaian sekolah yang ia pakai masih melekat dan bagi Dejun itu sangat menjijikan. Ia sangat-sangat butuh air hangat untuk menenangkan kepalanya dari rumor tentang dirinya tadi pagi. Kemudian juga kepalanya yang sangat pusing memikirkan Hendery dan segala ucapannya di cafe tadi siang.

Ia menapakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Sebelum itu, ia mengecek ponselnya lalu mengernyit.

Tunggu, kenapa tertulis AM?

Dejun segera panik dan berlari ke arah jendela kemudian membukanya. Sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Oh, sial, sudah pagi. Ia menatap Yangyang dan akhirnya pria itu menoleh. Tapi yang didapati si Xiao bukan adik kelasnya melainkan—

"Maksudku, delapan pagi. Kau sudah tidur seharian, Putri Tidur."

Hendery sialan.

TBC.


	11. Lucas

Jadi, apa yang terjadi?

Atas saksi dua rekan kerjanya, Dejun dengar bahwa dirinya pingsan. Singkatnya, Hendery langsung panik. Mark dan Yangyang yang berada di sana ikut rusuh. Awalnya, si pria Kanada menyuruh si pria Jerman membawa si Xiao pulang berhubung mereka bertetangga dan cukup dekat. Biarkan Mark sendiri yang mengurus _cafe_ sendirian. Namun, si model tampan tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab.

Dua pria lainnya tampak mengiyakan saja.

Entah apa yang terjadi selama Dejun pingsan karena baik Mark maupun Yangyang tidak tahu. Yang jelas Hendery membawanya pulang, menemaninya sampai pagi —_tidak pulang._ Bahkan melipatkannya baju serta merapikan kamarnya. Si Xiao jujur dia agak tersentuh bagaimana si model memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik saat ia pingsan. Oh, dan bahkan memberikan sebuah solusi yang lebih baik untuk menangani masalahnya —_daripada harus berpacaran sungguhan_.

"Jadi, teman-teman, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan anggap perkataanku serius. Jika aku mendengar rumor itu di telingaku lagi, aku akan benar-benar kecewa."

Hendery menjelaskan kepada siswa lain ketika berada di kantin saat jam istirahat. Ia sampai naik ke kursi untuk memberitahu orang-orang yang mengerumuni tempat itu. Sungguh keberaniannya berbicara begitu patut diacungi jempol. Awalnya, Dejun ragu apakah itu akan berhasil. Namun, sesudahnya, rumor itu tenggelam sendiri. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Konflik selesai.

Benar-benar tentram, berbeda jauh dengan seminggu awal si Wong dan Xiao bertemu. Saat-saat itu memang penuh _chaos_ dan drama. Oh, tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak saling membenci meski kesan pertama mereka tidak sebaik itu. Dejun malah menyukai Hendery yang sebenarnya agak _gentle_. Oh menyukai sebagai sosok teman dekat semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan —_ya teman saja._

Sekarang, pria manis itu bahkan sudah terbiasa digoda oleh si model. Mereka juga sering berbicara bahasa cantonese dengan akrab. Si Xiao sudah tahu perangai khas si pria Macau. Kadang kala, ia ikut menggoda balik. Baik Hendery maupun Dejun, mereka sudah tidak canggung untuk saling memeluk dan bermain ke rumah masing-masing —_hingga berbagi ranjang_; tempat tidur, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Banyak yang mengira mereka sungguhan berpacaran setelah rumor itu, tetapi tetap saja status mereka ditegaskan dalam kata **_teman_**.

Garis bawah, cetak tebal, cetak miring.

_No hard feelings between them._

Semua tindakan itu hanya candaan seperti yang Hendery katakan di kantin waktu itu.

Dejun dan Yangyang? Hm, entah sejak kapan, mereka menjadi berbaikan dan melupakan masalah mereka. Justru ditambah Hendery, mereka bertiga membuat bisnis yang cukup booming di sekolah. Si Wong sebagai model, si Xiao sebagai fotografer dan si Liu sebagai marketing. Benar-benar kombinasi yang luar biasa. Tidak perlu menjadi _paparazzi_ atau _stalker_ dan sebagainya lagi.

Dejun dan Ten? Baiklah, gajinya baru saja dipotong oleh bosnya karena dibanding bekerja, ia lebih banyak meladeni Hendery. Anehnya, si pria Thailand itu sendiri suka sekali mengobrol dengan si Wong di cafe. Memang bosnya suka tidak sadar diri. Ah, tapi karena dia pemilikinya —jadi dia selalu benar dan Dejun salah.

Dejun dan Lucas? Satu kalimat, _still fine, no problem._

* * *

Hendery dan Dejun kini sedang berdua di apartemen milik si Xiao. _Weekend_ kali ini mereka habiskan dengan marathon menonton film di kamarnya. Dejun berguling di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya terpejam dan ia memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Hendery duduk bersila di lantai —_sibuk menyortir kaset-kaset film milik si pria manis_. Televisi di depan sana sepertinya juga masih bersemut-semut dengan suara menyebalkan di telinga si Xiao.

Ia membuka matanya kemudian menatap kesal ke arah televisi di depan sana.

"Ah, menyebalkan."

Hendery hanya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, kemarin aku pergi ke rumah Lucas. Dia punya televisi yang besar sekali, aku iri."

Dejun bergumam, karena tiba-tiba wajah pria tinggi dan rumahnya yang luar biasa high-tech itu muncul di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar iri dengan televisinya yang besar dan berlangganan dengan channel yang memiliki koleksi film lengkap. Si Xiao menatap Hendery dan koleksi film miliknya yang sedang pria itu pegang. Oh, benar-benar bukan apa-apa jika dibanding milik Lucas.

"Aku tidak suka Lucas."

Dejun mengernyit karena tiba-tiba Hendery berujar ketus. Pria Macau itu tampak berwajah tenang seperti biasa tapi si Xiao dapat menangkap ada kekesalan. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi antara kedua Wong. Apakah mereka bertengkar atau apa? Akhirnya, ia bertanya secara retorik, "Kalian dekat kan?"

"Tidak sedekat itu."

Oh, ya, mereka hanya mantan mitra kerja. Sesama rekan kerja seharusnya membangun relasi yang baik. Lagipula Lucas bukan pria yang buruk, dia sangat baik dan humoris. Dejun ingat-ingat pria tinggi itu pernah bilang bahwa mereka lumayan dekat. Kenapa Hendery tiba-tiba mengucapkan tidak suka? Pasti ada hal yang terjadi.

Pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja."

Hendery menghindari kontak mata. Pria itu tetap duduk bersila dan menatap koleksi film Dejun. Dan Dejun tahu —_pria itu berbohong_. Ia hanya diam dan memeluk gulingnya sambil menatap si model. Ia memberikan waktu kepada pria itu untuk membuka mulut. Kemudian seperti yang ia duga, si Wong langsung menatap dirinya dengan wajah datar. Dejun hanya tersenyum.

"Kemarin kau pergi kemana dengan dia?"

"Oh, ya, aku menonton bioskop dengannya lalu mampir ke rumahnya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahnya?" tanya Hendery lagi dengan nada datar. Suaranya sedikit parau. Netra keduanya masih saling tertaut. Entah kenapa, saat ini, Dejun merasa seolah diintimidasi oleh tatapan pria itu. Dan diserbu berbagai pertanyaan membuat ia merasa seolah diinterogasi. Otomatis ia mulai gagu.

"Ehm, me— mengerjakan tugas? Bermain video games dan menginap."

Hendery sedikit mengernyit, "Tidur?"

Dejun hanya menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, tidur."

"Dimana?" tanya pria Macau itu lagi.

"Kamarnya."

"Huh, oke. Seranjang?"

Oh, Dejun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menyeringai. Kedua Wong itu bukan bertengkar atau apa —_melainkan salah satunya merasa iri._ Hendery kemungkinan iri jika teman baiknya yang bernama Xiao Dejun direbut. Bagi si manis sendiri, itu hal yang lucu karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Guanheng adalah orang paling kalem yang dia temui. Tidak ada marah-marah atau ngambek.

Lalu sekarang pria itu cemburu?

Ah, fenomena alam!

Di saat begini, ialah kesempatan bagi Dejun menggodanya.

Maka dari itu, ia menjawab, "Ya, seranjang," dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dejun menaikkan alisnya. Perkataan yang benar-benar ambigu dan Hendery sepertinya terjebak oleh perkataan itu. Bisa dilihat ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba begitu kaku dan matanya yang menyipit tidak suka. Rasanya si Xiao ingin tertawa, tapi dia tak ingin menghancurkan skenario yang sudah tertata baik itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," perintah Hendery.

_Gotcha_!

Dejun melengkungkan senyumnya dengan rasa puas. Matanya masih terikat kepada pria itu dan ia benar-benar bisa merasakan rasa ketidaksukaan dari sana. Sungguh kelihatan jelas sekali bahwa Hendery sedang iri. Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada dibuat sepolos mungkin, "Melakukan apa?"

"Berduaan bersama Lucas."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan."

Hendery membuang muka dan lebih memilih menatap kaset-kaset film tadi. Dejun menahan tawa karena melihat wajah si Wong itu. Benar-benar lucu karena hal seperti ini jarang terjadi. Harus dirinya akui, ia sedikit senang jika pria itu sungguhan cemburu pada Lucas. Rasanya, seperti apa ya?

Ah, entahlah, senang saja.

Dejun kemudian melempar guling yang dia peluk ke kepala Hendery. Pria itu meringis dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap kesal ke arah si Xiao. Pria manis itu hanya tertawa setelah mengusili si model. Lalu si Wong malah melemparkan balik guling itu dan tertawa puas karena berhasil balas dendam.

Oh, mereka berakhir bermain perang bantal.

Keduanya terbahak hingga Dejun bertanya secara langsung, "Oke,hentikan. Kenapa kau marah kepada Lucas? Cemburu?"

Hendery terdiam dan hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu."

**TBC**.


	12. Ramen

Sejak hari itu, Hendery jadi aneh di hadapan Dejun.

Pria itu memang kalem.

Tapi, sekarang kalem itu mengarah ke pendiam. Dia irit bicara, tidak banyak bertingkah, senyum juga sedikit pelit, bahkan mereka berdua jarang 'kebetulan bertemu' lagi. Berbeda dengan biasanya yang hobi tersenyum, melempar godaan, sering bertemu secara kebetulan. Dejun mulai berpikir jika ia tak sengaja melukai hati si Hendery. Tapi, berkali-kali ia mengajak si Wong berbicara dan mencoba meminta maaf meski ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya.

Si model itu tetap berkata tidak apa-apa.

Tapi, kalau sudah begitu, pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Guanheng!"

Dejun berlari ke arah pria itu yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin sekolah. Lucas tidak masuk hari ini, dan ia tak ada teman, makanya ia menghampiri Hendery sedang sibuk membaca majalah fashion sambil memakan semangkok ramen. Ah ya, sekarang mereka punya panggilan khusus. Seperti Hendery memanggil dirinya dengan Xiaojun. Maka ia memanggil si Wong dengan Guanheng. Dan otomatis, pria itu langsung menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi agak heran.

Oh, mungkin heran karena Dejun biasa menjaga jarak ketika di sekolah.

Tak ingin ada rumor lagi, oke?

"Hn?"

Dejun tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan pria itu, "Mau dengar berita baik?"

"Apa?"

"Minggu depan, aku akan ke Guangdong."

Dejun benar-benar semangat dengan mata yang berbinar dan kurva yang melengkung ke atas. Ia hanya pulang ke Guangdong setahun sekali, yaitu saat tahun baru imlek. Setelah sekian lama, ia akan berkumpul kembali bersama keluarganya -ayahnya, kakak laki-lakinya, dan ibunya- di kampung halaman yang sangat ia rindukan. Si Xiao tak sabar saat malam tahun baru imlek, memakan hotpot bersama kemudian bermain petasan dan tidur tengah malam.

Benar-benar seru apalagi mendapat angpao.

Dejun ingin membagikan kebahagiaannya kepada si Wong. Karena pria itu juga merayakan imlek seperti dirinya jadi ada rasa senasib. Pastinya, akan sangat senang juga jika kalender semakin terkoyak menuju ke tanggal yang ditetapkan. Oh, apakah Hendery pulang ke kampung halamannya juga? Ke Macau?

Pertanyaan dari hati si Xiao terjawab dengan wajah datar pria itu.

"Oh, hati-hati di sana."

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan, sebuah kontrak."

Hendery tersenyum kecil lalu menaikkan majalah yang ia baca -menunjukkan sampulnya. Dejun dapat melihat wajah tampan pria itu di sana dengan pakaian cheongsam bernuansa merah lalu tulisan selamat tahun baru imlek, gong xi fa cai, dan sebagainya dalam bahasa mandarin. Pria itu membaca majalahnya sendiri, astaga. Si Xiao hanya mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum.

Sepertinya, rejeki pria itu lancar sekali.

Saat imlek malah dibanjiri kontrak sampai tak sempat pulang.

"Tidakkah kau rindu rumah?"

"Tidak."

Dejun terdiam. Benar-benar tidak bisa berkomentar karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu orang yang tidak rindu rumah ketika merantau! Di saat dirinya bermasalah dengan home-sick selama dua bulan pertama ia di sini. Di saat dirinya harus menelpon ibunya setiap malam waktu itu. Lalu, Hendery dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu.

Hendery benar-benar aneh.

Korea Selatan memang menyenangkan. Tapi, tidakkah ia rindu negeri asalnya? Tidakkah ia rindu melihat lampion menggantung di depan rumah atau puisi musim semi? Tidakkah ia rindu berbicara bahasa mandarin dan cantonese? Tidakkah ia rindu keluarganya dan teman lamanya di sana?

Atau, dia punya masalah dengan keluarganya?

Dejun tidak bisa banyak bicara jadi dia hanya memandangi pria itu. Seperti sedang serius sekali melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam majalah. Ramennya masih panas, dengan uapnya masih mengepul itu juga belum dihabiskan. Ia menelan ludah karena makanan itu tampak begitu nikmat -terlebih di netra seseorang yang belum makan siang karena tidak membawa uang.

Si Xiao itu pun mendelik singkat ke pemilik yang tampak tak menghiraukan gerak-geriknya. Si Wong masih sibuk berkutat dengan majalah itu, entah apa yang seru di dalam sana hingga bisa menyedot seluruh atensi Hendery -padahal isinya kebanyakan foto Hendery sendiri. Dejun benar-benar ragu untuk menyentuh makanan itu, tapi perutnya sudah berteriak. Si model juga tidak memakannya kan? Jadi-

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Untukmu saja."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi menatap wajah pria itu.

"Iya."

Dejun berseru kegirangan, "Terima kasih."

Dia menggeser mangkuk tersebut ke hadapannya dengan semangat. Indera penciumannya merasakan bau yang menggugah selera. Tak sabaran, ia mengambil sumpit milik Hendery tadi dan hendak mengucapkan selamat makan kemudian memasukkan ramen itu ke mulutnya. Namun, hal itu tak terjadi karena ramen tersebut justru tumpah semua karena ia senggol tak sengaja.

"Astaga, panas!"

Dejun mencicit kecil dan kontan berdiri dari kursinya ketika rasa panas itu mengenai bagian perutnya dan tangannya -rasanya kulitnya mau melepuh. Seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna putih pun menjadi bernoda kemerahan. Meski ia tidak heboh, tapi tingkahnya langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang. Oh, orang-orang itu termasuk Hendery. Si model langsung mengangkat kepala dan menutup majalahnya.

Ia memberi tatapan khawatir, "Kau tak apa?"

"Seragamku."

Dejun membersihkan mie dari badannya dan membuangnya ke lantai dengan sedikit jijik. Ia tidak khawatir jika kulitnya memerah akibat panasnya. Ia lebih khawatir jika ia tak punya seragam lagi dan kemudian dimarahi guru karena kotor. Si Xiao pada dasarnya juga malu apabila berjalan di sekolah dengan pakaian yang mengundang perhatian.

Hendery tidak banyak berbicara. Ia segera berlari ke arah penjaga kantin. Entah berbicara apa kemudian datang kembali ke meja mereka dengan sekotak tissue. Pria itu memberikan beberapa lembar ke Dejun untuk membersihkan diri. Kemudian ia sendiri mengambil beberapa lembar untuk membersihkan meja yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kuahnya tumpah sendiri, bukan salahku," gerutu Dejun.

"Ah, sudahlah, kau harus ke WC."

Hendery lalu membuang tissue bekas itu ke tong sampah. Mengembalikan boxnya serta mangkuk kosong ke pemilik kantin sambil meminta maaf lalu kembali . Ia mengambil majalahnya dan malah memberikannya ke seorang gadis tak di kenal di meja sebelah. Gadis itu keheranan dan kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum terlalu senang, "Benar-benar untukku? Oh, terima kasih!"

Dejun hanya mengernyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Majalah itu sudah tidak penting. Kemarilah."

"Eh!"

Dejun agak kaget ketika Hendery malah menyentuh tangannya -lebih tepatnya menarik tangannya. Menyeretnya ke luar dari wilayah kantin dan menuju ke toilet terdekat. Si Xiao hanya menuruti saja langkah pria itu. Meski ia sedikit khawatir dan takut jika si model marah pada dirinya karena menumpahkan ramen itu. Siapa tahu, si Wong itu sengaja membawanya ke WC lalu membully dirinya di sini daripada di kantin agar reputasinya tak hancur.

Namun, yang terjadi, justru berbeda jauh dengan imajinasi di kepala Dejun.

Hendery malah melepaskan jas birunya. Oh, ya, seragam sekolah ini sebenarnya sedikit berbelit. Atasannya berupa kemeja putih berlogo di bagian dada, dilapisi satu jas khusus sesuai tingkatan. Bagian jas itu sebenarnya opsional dan hanya wajib di saat tertentu. Itu sebabnya Dejun tidak memakainya karena ia kepanasan. Dan sekarang apa? Si model itu memberikan jas itu kepada Dejun.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu setelah itu buka baju dan pakai saja jasku."

"Sekarang?"

"Besok."

Dejun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mencuci tangannya yang agak sakit karena panas tadi. Lalu melepas kancing. Tentu, ia tak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat karena di WC hanya ada dirinya dan Hendery. Si Wong itu juga bukan masalah, toh sesama lelaki kan? Namun, anehnya, pria itu malah menahan tangannya dengan senyum aneh saat ia sudah melepas satu kancing. Otomatis itu membuat dirinya keheranan.

Tadi si model menyuruhnya melepas baju, kenapa justru melarangnya sekarang?

"Gantinya di dalam bilik saja. Aku takut aku tidak tahan."

"Tidak tahan?"

Dejun mengernyit karena tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus di dalam bilik? Tidak tahan apa? Ucapan Hendery sungguh membuat otaknya berpikir dua kali. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa kecil karena tingkah si Xiao kemudian menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, ya, tanganku sedikit terluka karena panas."

Dejun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan bekas kemerahan di sana kepada Hendery. Si Wong hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Lalu si Xiao menghela napas karena pria itu tak mengerti maksudnya. Akhirnya ia berkata sambil tersenyum manis, "Bisa kau bantu aku melepaskan kancingku?"

TBC.


	13. Comeback

Hendery pada akhirnya membantu Dejun mengganti baju. Tenang, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Si Wong hanya tampak begitu kaku melepaskan tiap kancing kemeja. Pria itu juga membantunya memakaikan jas. Mata pria itu melakukan semua itu tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Yang mana ekspresi seperti itu -bagi Dejun- sangat aneh dan lucu.

Dejun segera berkaca melihat jas milik Hendery yang membalut tubuhnya. Agak kebesaran dan jasnya sedikit tidak nyaman bagi si Xiao. Itu karena bagian celah di tengah yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya. Tapi, setidaknya, ia terlihat lebih baik daripada mengenakan kemeja putih yang kotor. Ia tersenyum pada Hendery.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah, tapi kita harus ke UKS dulu."

Hendery tersenyum kaku lagi.

Oh, pria Macau itu kembali menyeretnya ke UKS lagi. Melewati lorong penuh siswa-siswi lain yang bebrisik menciptakan rumor tidak mengenakkan itu. Dejun mencoba bodoh amat karena ia hanya ingin mengobati beberapa bagian kulit yang memerah. Keduanya saling melempar canda di sana, terlebih Hendery. Lalu pria itu mengejek dirinya dan tertawa karena si Xiao meringis ketika diobati.

"Sakit?"

"Iya, makanya aku meringis!"

Hendery malah tertawa dan sengaja menekankan obat luka bakar di daerah tangan yang kemerahan itu.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Sesudah itu, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing kala bel sudah berbunyi. Dejun kembali dan disambut sejumlah tatapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya. Kemudian terdengar lagi gossip tidak jelas dari yang lain, dengan sigap, si Xiao langsung membantah berita itu. Selang berapa lama, guru pun datang dan bersyukur ia tak memerahi si pria Guangdong karena pakaiannya.

Terima kasih, semenjak hari itu, Hendery semakin bertingkah aneh di hadapan Dejun.

Ya, memang pria itu sering bertemu dengan Dejun lagi setelah meminjamkan jasnya. Bahkan si Wong menggodanya terus-kembali seperti dulu. Yang aneh adalah bagaimana pria itu jadi suka menggumamkan kata-kata yang aneh. Lalu Hendery juga sering tersenyum sendiri, bertingkah canggung dan gugup. Bukan kah mengherankan jika seorang model yang biasanya percaya diri bertingkah seperti itu?

Dejun merasa heran juga, tapi mencoba biasa saja.

Oh, ya, sore ini, Dejun akan berangkat ke Guangdong untuk malam tahun baru.

Awalnya, ia ingin naik taksi saja, tapi ia baru saja ingat jika Hendery punya mobil. Maka dari itu, ia memilih meminta tolong saja untuk diantar ke bandara Incheon. Pria itu setuju-setuju saja tapi di hari H, justru tidak muncul batang hidungnya -menghilang tanpa kabar. Dejun sudah mengetuk pintu apartemennya berkali-kali dan menelponnya.

Tidak ada balasan.

Mungkinkah pria itu sedang ada jadwal pemotretan? Tapi kenapa kemarin pria itu bilang dia ada waktu kosong? Ah, kalau memang tidak sempat mengantar, bilang saja dari awal. Tidak perlu dipaksakan daripada harus begini. Dejun sedikit kesal memikirkannya. Jika ia menunggu, bisa-bisa ketinggalan pesawat nantinya.

Maka dari itu, ia segera meninggalkan sebuah pesan di depan pintu Hendery dan juga melalui ponsel. Dejun pun akhirnya memilih naik taksi saja -meski bayar- daripada harus ketinggalan penerbangan hanya untuk menunggu si model. Syukurnya, ia bisa tiba tepat waktu dan tidak banyak kendala, ia sudah naik ke pesawat.

Dejun memutuskan menelpon ayahnya tepat sebelum berangkat. Ia berbicara bahasa cantonese dengan keluarganya tentu saja.

"Papa, aku sudah di pesawat."

Suara di seberang sana justru memarahinya, "Matikan ponselmu, kalau begitu. Kenapa menelepon?"

Dejun tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan dari sang ayah.

"Aku rindu papa."

"Jangan manja begitu, nanti juga bertemu. Sudah, sebaiknya kau menutup ponselmu karena berbahaya dimainkan di pesawat."

"Iya, aku kok matiin, pa. Toh, pesawatnya belum jalan. Cuman mau mendengar suara papa aja hehe. Nanti jika aku sudah sampai akan aku kabari. Sampai jumpa nanti. Bye."

"Hati-hati, cepatlah kemari karena ada banyak hal yang papa ingin beritahu."

Telepon tertutup dan Dejun hanya mengernyit. Tidak biasanya ayahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Memberitahu banyak hal? Perkataan itu malah membuat dirinya menjadi tak sabaran untuk pulang. Penasaran apa yang ingin ayahnya katakan pada dirinya.

Ia duduk, coret, tidur dengan tenang selama penerbangan.

Sampai di bandara internasional Guangzhou, langit sudah memancarkan warna oranye. Ia pertama-tama menelpon ayahnya dulu, mengatakan jika ia sudah sampai dengan baik. Ayah Dejun malah menyuruhnya jangan pulang terlalu cepat dan menyarankannya pergi berjalan-jalan ke kota dulu sampai malam. Sangat mencurigakan!

Tapi, itu membuat Dejun semakin penasaran.

Ia memilih mengabaikan saran ayahnya dan mengambil taxi. Si Xiao langsung memberikan alamatnya dan melesat pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Rumah mereka berada di kompleks yang biasa saja meski kaya -ayahnya punya perusahaan produk makanan yang besar. Ia berdiri di depan pagar menatap tanaman di halaman yang dihiasi lampu-lampu serta lampion mini. Ada pula lentera bercahaya lain yang bergantung di pintu depan rumah serta hiasan lainnya yang menarik mata.

Dejun tersenyum.

Akhirnya, ia pulang.

Ia menatap ke arah lantai dan menemukan sejumlah sendal entah milik siapa terlepas di luar. Jumlah yang tidak seperti biasanya menandakan ada tamu sedang datang -mungkin sepupunya atau pamannya. Dejun tak terlalu mengacuhkannya lalu membuka pagar yang memang tak terkunci sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia pun menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu di saat bersamaan.

"Pa, ma, ko, aku pulang!"

Pintu terbuka.

Dejun langsung memeluk sosok itu.

"Selamat imlek, pa!"

Uh, tunggu, kenapa ayahnya terasa sedikit lebih tinggi dan kurus. Ini juga tidak terasa seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Ia mengernyit merasakan keanehan itu. Tetapi ia tetap tak melepaskan pelukannya karena rasanya hangat. Dejun baru saja dari luar dan rasanya dingin setengah mati. Berpelukan membuat suhunya kembali normal.

Ia tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun, ia membulatkan mata ketika melihat jelas wajah orang yang ia peluk.

"Uhm, Xiaojun, selamat imlek."

"Guanheng?"

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" tanya Dejun dengan bahasa cantonese.

"Dengan pesawat."

Dejun menepuk jidat, "Maksudku, kenapa?"

"Tanya saja ke papa-mu nanti."

Hendery menunjuk Tuan Xiao yang sedang menonton acara barongsai. Si model itu melengkungkan kurvanya dan Dejun tetap tidak mengerti. Apalagi tadi ia memeluk si Wong dengan santainya tanpa tahu ternyata pria itu bukan ayahnya -memalukan! Kepalanya benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal ini. Entah bagaimana, pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan sweater merah rapi dan mengatakan akan merayakan imlek di sini?

Ayahnya tadi juga hanya tertawa mengatakan, "Oh, selamat tahun baru dan kau sudah memeluk salah orang, anakku. Dia itu Hendery, anak dari teman ayah di Macau. Cepat masuk dan ucapkan selamat imlek ke mama dan koko!"

Ya, Dejun juga tahu dia Hendery, tapi sejak kapan pria itu menjadi anak teman ayahnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kontrak majalahnya? Bagaimana pula dengan keluarga si Wong di Macau? Kenapa pria itu tidak memberitahu dirinya lebih dulu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kepala si Xiao benar-benar ingin meledak dengan ribuan pertanyaan di dalamnya.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan mandi saja sesudah melepas rindu dengan ibu dan kakaknya.

Dejun mengenakan pakaian merah tentu saja karena ini imlek. Ia tak lupa mengenakan sedikit liptint karena bibirnya benar-benar pucat. Meski ia sering dimarahi kakaknya karena memakai make up, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia hanya mengenakan sedikit saja 'kan? Liptint itu membuat bibirnya lebih segar dan warnanya sesuai dengan baju yang ia kenakan -merah. Lagipula di Korea Selatan, lelaki dengan make up bukan masalah besar.

"Cepat kemari untuk makan, anak-anak."

Ibu Dejun memanggil. Dejun pun segera berlari ke arah meja makan dan menatap lapar makanan di atas sana. Ah, makanan China buatan ibunya yang sudah lama tak ia makan. Ia langsung duduk dan yang lain pun begitu. Semuanya makan dengan tenang ditemani topik santai seperti apa kabar si bungsu Xiao yang merantau dan Hendery ikut berbicara juga menimbrungi.

Akhirnya, di saat yang tepat, Dejun melontarkan pertanyaan sambil menunjuk Hendery.

"Kenapa dia kemari?"

"Dia kan temanmu?" tanya sang ibu.

Dejun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya, tapi seharusnya dia kan ke rumah orang tuanya sendiri."

"Orang tuanya sedang di luar negeri. Dia di Korea Selatan sendiri merayakan imlek. Mereka akhirnya menyuruhnya pulang ke sini saja untuk tahun baru dengan sensasi baru. Mereka menitipkannya kemari, kau mengerti? Juga sekaligus pertama kali mengenalkannya padamu."

Dejun semakin mengernyit.

Oke, masuk akal tapi tetap saja aneh.

"Aku sudah kenal."

Sang kakak hanya menepuk jidat, "Ya, daidai, maksud papa, bukan kenal sebagai temanmu. Melainkan mengenalkannya pertama kali sebagai calon suamimu."

"Ha?"

TBC.


	14. Firework

"Maksudnya, kalian dijodohkan."

Ucapan nyonya Xiao semakin memperjelas situasi. Dan saat itu juga, Dejun mulai panik dengan ribuan pertanyaan lain bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia kini menatap Hendery meminta penjelasan. Namun, pria Macau itu hanya tersenyum saja dan tidak berbicara sedari tadi. Si manis semakin dibuat kebingungan.

Kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini?

"Tapi, pa, kenapa harus dia?" protes Dejun.

Tentu, dia harus bertanya, di antara jutaan manusia lain yang berjalan di atas bumi, kenapa harus Hendery -teman baiknya- yang dijodohkan dengan dirinya? Dunia begitu sempit! Dejun bukan tidak suka. Ia tidak yakin karena perjodohan berarti pernikahan. Pernikahan ada atas dasar cinta. Tapi, dirinya dan Hendery tidak saling mencintai. Tidak mungkin ia harus menghabiskan hidupnya tanpa kasih sayang.

Mungkin iya, Dejun sedikit menyukai Hendery tapi itu bukan cinta.

Dan memangnya Hendery menyukai Dejun juga?

"Memangnya kamu mau dijodohkan dengan perempuan?" tanya kakaknya.

Skakmat.

Memang orientasi seksualnya itu homo-seksual dan ia tidak tertarik kepada lawan jenis. Cinta pertamanya saja seorang laki-laki. Keluarganya menerimanya dengan baik setelah dia coming out sebelum ia pergi ke Korea. Namun, kakaknya memang masih sedikit sensitif terhadap hal itu. Apalagi ayah mereka dulu adalah drag queen -identik dengan komunitas LGBT- dan dulu meninggalkan rumahnya demi pekerjaan itu.

Makanya, sang kakak menyinggung terus menerus.

"Sudahlah, kalian kan sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Tinggal menyesuaikan saja."

Sesudah itu, Dejun tak bisa banyak protes.

Ia hanya diam sampai makan malam selesai. Memang hotpot enak dan masakan chinese lainnya juga begitu menggugah selera. Tapi moodnya sedang down dan itu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya sudah tampak akrab dengan Hendery. Hal itu semakin membuat Dejun tidak terlalu senang. Harusnya imlek ini dia habiskan hanya dengan keluarganya dan tanpa beban pikiran. Sekarang ia malah pusing.

Sesudah makan malam, ia membantu ibunya mencuci piring.

"Anak-anak, kemari, papa beri kalian sesuatu."

Dejun langsung berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Dia tahu betul maksud kalimat dari si ayah yang selalu diucapkan setiap tahun baru imlek. Memberikan sesuatu yang paling ia sukai. Sesuatu dalam bungkus amplop merah. Ia tersenyum kemudian duduk di sofa di samping kanan tuan Xiao dengan riang. Kakaknya duduk di sisi kiri. Ibunya duduk di hadapan sang ayah.

Hendery? Uh, dia menghilang.

Tapi, masa bodoh.

"Dimana Hendery?" tanya si ibu.

"Dejun, cari dia, papa juga ingin memberi dia sesuatu."

Dejun langsung bermuka masam karena disuruh seperti itu. Kenapa Hendery juga diberikan angpao? Sejak kapan dia jadi bagian keluarganya? Si Xiao bungsu belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan dijodohkan, lalu si Wong nanti akan masuk ke keluarganya. Rasanya aneh saja dan asing. Maka dari itu, ia tak mendengar perintah ayahnya dan tidak beranjak.

Namun, si kakak menyelundupkan tangannya dan mencubit lengannya dengan gemas dari belakang, "Jangan merajuk, anak kecil."

Dejun menyipitkan mata dan menatap kakaknya yang duduk di sisi kiri si ayah. Jelas bukan ayahnya yang mencubitnya. Sudah pasti sosok kakaknya. Ia lalu protes, "Ko, aku sudah bukan anak kecil. Jangan mencubitku. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi mencarinya?"

"Itu kan calon suamimu!"

"Hush, malam tahun baru jangan bertengkar. Dejun, kamu panggil dia ya."

Perintah mama kedengaran lebih halus tapi keduanya langsung menurut. Dejun juga takut kalau mamanya sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Bisa-bisa si ibu marah dan melempari kepalanya dengan spatula atau mengusirnya dari rumah semalaman. Maka dari itu ia hanya menunduk dan berdiri lalu melesat ke arah kamar tamu di lantai dua -tempat Hendery tidur- sambil berseru ke pada nyonya Xiao.

"Iya, ma. Aku cari Guanheng dulu ya!"

Dejun sampai di depan pintunya lalu mengetuk terlebih dulu.

"Guanheng!"

Tidak ada balasan. Ia mengetuk lagi.

"Guanheng, keluar!" panggilnya dengan bahasa cantonese.

Tetap tidak ada balasan meski diketuk berkali-kali. Dejun sekarang mulai kesal karena tidak dijawab. Tidak mungkin pria itu ada di lokasi lain, pasti ada di dalam, hanya tidak bersuara saja. Ia akhirnya mengabaikan sopan santun dan langsung membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar. Syukurnya, pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Ia mengintip dahulu.

"Guanheng?"

Tidak ada orang.

Akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu secara lebar. Namun, tetap saja matanya tak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalam sana. Ia memutuskan mengintip di balik pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada pria itu. Dejun mengerutkan keningnya. Kemana pria itu sebenarnya jika tidak ada di kamar?

Dejun melangkah masuk.

Ia kemudian melirik pintu menuju balkon yang tertutup. Kakinya segera melangkah karena kemungkinan besar pria itu ada di sana. Ia membuka pintunya kemudian tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok model yang sedang melamun itu. Hendery tampak memandang ke arah kejauhan dan tampak tidak sadar akan keberadaan si Xiao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dejun sekarang sudah terbiasa berbahasa cantonese dengan Hendery.

Hendery sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara Dejun. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu. Si Xiao hanya mengernyit kemudian melangkah mendekat ke sana dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya ia tumpu ke pembatas balkon. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah langit.

Ada bulan purnama yang indah memang, tetapi itu tertutup oleh awan gelap.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, kau lihat apa?"

"Tunggu saja."

"Apa maksudmu den- wah!"

Perkataan Dejun terpotong dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah langit ketika mendengar suara ledakan. Sedikit kaget tetapi juga kagum karena ia melihat berbagai cahaya berwarna yang indah menghiasi langit malam itu. Percikan kembang api yang indah! Kurvanya melengkung ke atas. Matanya dipenuhi binar.

"Indah 'kan?"

Dejun tidak menoleh atau menjawab pertanyaan dari Hendery itu. Seluruh atensinya sudah tertuju ke langit yang begitu indah. Kembang api itu tidak ada hentinya, dari berbagai arah dan dengan berbagai warna. Suaranya nyaring tetapi begitu meriah. Pria di sampingnya tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya ke sini.

"Xiaojun."

Dejun akhirnya menoleh, "Apa?"

"Dari hatimu, apakah kau menerima perjodohannya?"

Ia terdiam sebentar. Matanya terpaut ke netra gelap milik Hendery. Ia menenangkan otak untuk berpikir sejenak jawaban yang tepat. Sebab pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang sangat sensitif bagi dirinya maupun si model. Kemudian, dengan agak ragu, ia menjawab singkat, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Dejun melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Hendery dengan jelas dan ia mulai bimbang. Kenapa pria itu membuat raut wajah seperti itu? Si Xiao mulai berasumsi jika pria itu juga mengharapkan perjodohan ini dan dengan penolakan dari dirinya membuat semangat si Wong itu padam. Hanya asumsi. Tapi, ia bertanya-tanya jika memang asumsinya benar, kenapa pula si model setuju saja?

Mereka berdua hanya teman dekat selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Memang seminggu awal pertemuan mereka, begitu banyak hal dramatis yang terjadi. Memang dalam permainan mereka, Hendery sudah menjadi pasangan dari Dejun dan papa dari Yangyang. Memang mereka sering menggoda satu sama lain. Memang ada rumor jika mereka berpacaran.

Tak mungkin kan pria Macau itu membawa semua permainan itu masuk ke hati? Hendery yang Dejun kenal adalah pria yang tidak terlalu membawa perasaannya. Pada dasarnya, mereka tidak pernah mengatakan tentang perasaan masing-masing dalam pertemanan mereka. Tapi, masa Hendery -si model terkenal- menyukai dirinya?

Maka dari itu, Dejun berhati-hati memilih jawaban, "Aku hanya ragu."

"Kenapa ragu?"

Dejun hanya tersenyum, matanya kali ini memilih menghindari tatapan Hendery. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit yang dihiasi kembang api, "Guanheng, kita itu teman baik selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Rasanya aneh jika seseorang yang baru saja kau anggap teman baik tiba-tiba menjadi kekasihmu."

"Aneh ya?"

Dejun menangguk sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kembali ke arah Hendery -karena kembang apinya berhenti sesaat. Ia bertanya, "Kau sendiri, kata hatimu, setuju atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak senang, Xiaojun, sangat tidak senang ketika ayahku menelponku dan menyuruhku kemari. Aku berpikir aku akan dijodohkan dengan orang asing. Namun, ketika aku melihat Tuan Xiao dan mengingat figura di apartemenmu. Aku sadar, aku dijodohkan dengan dirimu."

Hendery berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta jika aku dijodohkan dengan dirimu, bukan orang lain."

TBC.


	15. Perasaan

"Aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta jika aku dijodohkan dengan dirimu, bukan orang lain."

"Kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Dejun bergumam. Ia menatap Hendery dengan ragu. Netra mereka bertemu. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Jika saja balkon itu dipasangkan lampu, maka wajahnya jelas sudah memerah. Syukur, langit gelap, pencahayaan berasal dari bulan purnama dan kembang api yang masih samar. Si Xiao merasa malu saja tanpa sebab.

"Ya, aku suka saja."

Dejun mengernyit, "Kau suka?"

"Aku selalu suka asalkan itu dengan Xiaojun-ku."

Hendery tersenyum tipis dan Dejun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Di saat seperti ini, pria itu malah melemparkan candaan yang bagi si Xiao sama sekali tidak lucu —meski ia tertawa. Yang ada, candaan itu membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat karena ia takut jika asumsinya benar. Ia takut jika si Wong benar-benar menyukai dirinya dan rasanya benar-benar aneh. Ia kemudian berhenti dari tawanya dan mendelik.

"Bukan saatnya becanda!" serunya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu?"

Dejun terdiam.

Asumsinya benar. Perkiraannya benar jika Hendery menyukai dirinya. Ia menatap netra kelam milik si model, mencari celah kebohongan. Namun, nihil, dia hanya mendapatkan tatapan sayu dari pria itu. Alhasil jantung Dejun semakin memberontak dengan tidak tenang. Terakhir kali, ia mengecek perasaannya, ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa ia tak mencintai si Wong. Tetapi kenapa sekarang perasaannya sangat kacau —rasanya benar-benar janggal.

Oh, tenang, Xiao Dejun, itu hanya gugup biasa 'kan?

Ia menatap tajam ke Hendery lagi, mencoba memastikan sesuatu, "Sejak di cafe?"

Hendery menghindari kontak mata, tetapi ia tersenyum.

"Jauh sebelum itu. Acara pengangkatan ketua organisasi kesiswaan yang baru. Kau sangat lucu. Hanya saja aku tidak punya nyali menghampirimu dan hanya melihatmu dari jauh. Suka dalam diam. Namun, kejadian di cafe adalah kebetulan aku menghindari dari stalker-ku."

Dejun membuang muka setelah mendengar peragraf panjang yang diucapkan dengan nada super lembut. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya karena ia tahu, rasanya pipinya panas dan pasti sudah merah tak dikontrol. Ia tak ingin menatap Hendery karena semua sikapnya sedang di luar kendali. Mulai dari perasaannya sampai wajahnya. Ia memilih bergeming dan menatap kembang api yang sudah mulai menyala lagi.

Ia tak mengira jika seseorang model terkenal seperti si Wong menyukai dirinya. Otak Dejun sekarang sedang kacau memikirkannya. Hendery menerima perjodohan ini, karena menyukai dirinya dan benar-benar serius. Si mungil dapat melihat sekilas wajah tampan pria itu yang tenang —tanpa keraguan. Rasanya si Xiao memiliki begitu banyak beban di hatinya.

Sebab, ia tak bisa membalas perasaan pria itu.

Mungkin bisa, tetapi bukan sekarang.

Sekali lagi, ia penuh ragu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang waktu di cafe sampai-sampai kehilangan akal. Aku mengikutimu sejak keluar dari cafe. Aku melihat tempat tinggalmu dan memutuskan membeli apartemen kakek tua di sebelahmu. Itu sebabnya kau bertemu denganku paginya."

Dejun langsung menatap pria itu dengan tajam, "Kau—" ucapannya terputus, "menjijikkan."

Dejun tak menyangka jika semua hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang menjadi nyata. Dulunya, ia berpikir jika Hendery adalah stalker tapi ia mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Sekarang? Hendery sendiri yang mengakui hal itu. Bahwa si model mengikuti dirinya bahkan membeli apartemen di samping miliknya. Semua ini menjadi sangat lucu tiba-tiba. Rasa gugupnya hilang digantikan kekesalan.

Suatu hal yang Dejun tak pernah sukai adalah penguntit.

Dejun punya trauma. Ketika ia masih SMP di Guangdong, ada seseorang kakek tua yang sering mengikutinya — mengambil fotonya tanpa izin. Sampai suatu saat, kakek itu berbicara kepadanya, mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia tak ketahui, dan tersenyum mengerikan. Si Xiao benar-benar ketakutan. Ia kabur dan melapor ke ayahnya. Sesudah itu, masalah selesai karena kakek itu ditangkap polisi setempat. Tetapi ingatannya masih membekas di kepala si mungil.

Dejun hanya berdecih dan tidak menatap Hendery sedikitpun. Rahangnya keras karena ia benci dengan hal itu —meski ia teman baiknya sekalipun. Si Xiao kecewa kepada si Wong. Apakah pria itu berteman dengan dirinya hanya karena suatu obsesi belaka? Apakah si model itu mengambil foto untuk dijadikan fantasi menjijikkan?

"Ya, semua itu bukan kebetulan. Aku juga mengambil foto-fotomu tanpa izin. Aku tahu, menggelikan menjadi stalker yang tidak tahu diri. Aku tidak beda jauh dari para geng cheerleader itu. Tapi, Yangyang pernah menyuruhmu mengikutiku juga kan?"

Hendery bertanya seolah merendahkan jika si Xiao sendiri pernah menjadi stalker juga. Dejun tidak berniat menjawab karena ia masih merasa tidak senang. Ia justru bertanya balik mencoba terdengar setenang mungkin menghadapi si Wong, "Dia memberitahumu?"

"Aku menanyai Lucas."

Ha, pria itu bahkan melibatkan Lucas. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Hendery mengatakan dirinya tak suka Lucas. Tapi ternyata, mereka berdua sesama Wong bekerja sama. Tak mengejutkan juga —mereka berdua mantan rekan kerja. Tapi, kenapa pula si tinggi itu mau memberitahu si model tentang dirinya? Pengkhianatan macam apa ini?

Dejun tertawa lalu menatap dalam ke netra Hendery, "Aku semakin yakin keputusanku menolak semua hal bodoh ini."

"Kau boleh menjauhiku, Xiaojun. Aku tak masalah, aku memang salah karena mengikutimu secara diam-diam. Namun, aku ingin memberitahumu, ini bukan obsesi. Aku hanya menyukaimu tapi dengan cara yang sedikit salah. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat buruk."

Hendery tulus.

Ia tahu ketika si model mengenggam lembut tangannya. Maka dari itu, reaksi dari tubuhnya kembali tak bisa ia kendalikan. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika mata mereka bertautan. Hendery tersenyum dan Dejun terpaku. Ia membuang wajahnya lagi, menghindari kontak mata yang mengacaukan segala perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xiao Dejun."

"Bodoh," umpat si mungil.

Kemudian, ia menarik Hendery.

Mengikis jarak mereka.

Itu menegangkan dan tidak sehat bagi jantung Dejun. Suatu momen yang tidak akan ia lupakan meski itu hanya selang beberapa detik saat kedua bibir mereka terpaut —hanya menempel sekilas. Entah kenapa ia sangat refleks melakukannya. Menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya untuk teman baiknya sendiri, saat malam imlek, di atas balkon, ditemani kembang api. Kedengaran romantis bak film tetapi si Xiao justru merasa sangat memalukan.

Ia benar-benar tidak sadar!

Kenapa ia melakukan hal tolol seperti itu?

Mencium Hendery?

Astaga.

Dejun segera membuang muka. Ia sudah benar-benar panas di pipi maupun otak karena semuanya serasa memusingkan. Seperti efek alkohol, mungkin barusan ia mabuk, mungkin ini mimpi. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya— mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Si Xiao menggerutu kecil, "Itu ciuman pertamaku. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Itu yang kedua."

Dejun langsung menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Ketika kau pingsan waktu itu dan aku membawamu pulang, aku menciummu."

Hendery terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Dejun langsung mencubit lengan si model dengan kesal. Keduanya saling membalas cubitan dan tertawa seperti biasa —bercanda. Semuanya terasa sedikit ringan dan melegakan. Hingga akhirnya si Wong memulai sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat si Xiao memiringkan kepala.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Xiaojun, kau ingat saat aku bilang aku tak punya hak untuk cemburu pada dirimu dan Lucas? Sekarang, aku mau bertanya. Maukah kau memberikan hak itu kepadaku? Mungkinkah kau bisa menerima perjodohan kita tanpa keraguan?"

Dejun kembali terdiam.

Pertanyaan lagi. Ia menimang-nimang dalam kepalanya. Matanya menatap Hendery dan meneliti setiap ekspresi wajahnya. Ah, si model memang tampan di bawah cahaya bulan dan sinar warna warni dari kembang api yang menyala. Jantungnya si Xiao kembali tak karuan melihat pria itu. Otaknya tak bisa bekerja normal jika sudah memikirkan tentang perasaannya.

Kenapa pertanyaan itu sangat sulit seperti ujian matematika?

Bahkan lebih sulit!

Sejak awal bertemu, Dejun memang menyukai Hendery. Ia suka pria itu yang menarik dari visualnya. Ia juga senang sekaligus kesal jika pria itu menggodanya. Namun, jantungnya tak pernah bereaksi seperti yang mereka bilang reaksi jatuh cinta itu. Ia memang merasa bahagia di dekat si Wong, tapi tidak meledak-ledak rasanya. Hanya saja, malam ini berbeda. Ia pertama kali merasakan sesuatu yang menggelikan, rasanya seperti—

jatuh cinta?

Dejun menghembus napasnya dengan berat, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Terima saja, kenapa susah sekali sih!"

TBC.


	16. Angpao

"Terima saja, kenapa susah sekali sih?"

Dejun hampir saja tersulut emosi oleh kalimat itu jika saja ia berakal pendek —mengira itu Hendery yang membentaknya. Syukurnya, ia masih sadar jika suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan dan jelas bukan suara si model. Kedua pria yang berdiri di balkon segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Mata mereka menyipit untuk menemukan beberapa bayangan yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

Dejun langsung membalikkan badan.

Sial, itu keluarganya.

Ayah. Ibu. Kakak.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat malu sekarang hingga wajahnya memerah. Mereka pasti mencari si bungsu karena tidak kembali ke ruang tamu. Si manis tidak berani menunjukkan mukanya ke keluarganya. Pasti mereka sudah melihat banyak hal yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Hendery —kemungkinan besar melihat ciuman itu juga! Mau ditaruh dimana muka Dejun jika sudah kepergok begini.

Hendery sendiri sepertinya tak ada rasa malunya.

Pria itu malah mendekati mereka, Dejun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki si Wong masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya, si Xiao mengintip sekilas dan mendapati pria itu melihat ke balik pintu. Lalu ia benar-benar melihat sosok ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, lengkap semua dengan cengiran di wajah. Hendery juga ikut tersenyum, mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'hanya berbicara dengan Dejun sambil melihat kembang api' lalu melangkah ke arah balkon lagi.

"Ayo, masuk."

Hendery menggapai pergelangan tangan dan ingin menariknya pergi. Namun, Dejun tidak berpindah tempat satu senti pun mempertahankan posisi. Ia benar-benar tak ingin turun dan melihat kedua orang tuanya. Bukan tidak ingin angpao yang ayahnya katakan tadi, tapi malunya sudah ke tulang. Si model sepertinya tidak menyerah, menarik Dejun lagi dan lagi dari tempatnya.

Namun, ia tetap bergeming.

"Papa-mu ingin membagikan angpao untuk kita. Cepatlah turun. Kau tidak mau angpao?"

Dejun hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggalkan."

Hendery berjalan menjauh kembali ke kamar dan menghilang begitu saja. Dejun langsung berbalik ketika tidak melihat pria itu lagi di daerah balkon. Ia langsung celingak-celinguk mencari apakah si model itu tengah bersembunyi atau apa. Namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa selain kekosongan. Tumben sekali pria itu cepat menyerah!

Akhirnya, tanpa sadar juga, Dejun berujung mencari Hendery ke lantai bawah.

"Nah, anak papa, kemari!"

Dejun mau tidak mau menurut saja sambil bertingkah biasa-biasa saja. Meski dalam hati ia malu, tapi ia mencoba melupakan yang tadi. Ya, dia ingin angpao. Ia pun duduk di samping kiri ayahnya. Hendery di samping kanan si kepala keluarga. Sedangkan kakak dan ibunya duduk di sofa yang berbeda di depan mereka dibatasi meja. Duo ibu dan anak Xiao itu tersenyum entah seperti apa —cengiran aneh.

"Ini untukmu."

Tuan Xiao menyerahkan amplop merah kepada anaknya. Wajah Dejun langsung menjadi begitu cerah dan tersenyum mengambilnya tanpa ragu. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Tak lupa juga, ia memeluk ayahnya dan berseru, "Terima kasih. Dejun sayang papa!"

"Mama sama koko tidak disayang?" tanya kakaknya.

"Iya, Dejun sayang kalian juga."

Si mungil lalu memeluk ibu dan kakaknya.

"Kalau aku?"

Dejun memicingkan matanya menatap Hendery lalu berekspresi datar. Pria yang di tatap hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tenang. Mau dipeluk juga? Disayang juga? Enak saja, si Wong meminta hal seperti itu sesudah mendapat ciuman. Tidak semudah itu mendapatkan pelukannya.

"Tidak."

"Jangan begitu. Dia itu calon suamimu. Tadi pas awal sudah berpelukan dan barusan juga sudah melakukan lebih dari itu 'kan? Tidak usah malu-malu."

Suatu nasihat dari ibu Dejun yang tetap tidak diindahkan dengan beberapa alasan. Pertama, karena mengungkit-ungkit masalah melakukan hal yang lebih itu. Kedua, karena menyuruhnya tidak usah malu padahal rasa malu itu tak bisa dikontrol semudah itu. Ketiga, karena berpelukan itu mudah bagi si manis, tetapi mengucapkan kata sayang seperti yang ia lakukan ke keluarganya itu adalah hal sangat sulit.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang memelukmu."

Hendery menawarkan diri dan Dejun langsung berseru, "Baiklah, biar aku yang lakukan. Kau diam!"

Maka Dejun pun bergerak melewati ayahnya dan pergi memberikan pelukan sebentar kepada pria itu dengan agak tidak ikhlas. Wajahnya masam dan ia sempat mendengar Hendery berbisik ke telinganya beberapa kata yang membuat pipinya bersemu sedikit. Ia duduk kembali ke tempat kosong di samping ayahnya dengan wajah kaku.

Kalimat yang dibisikkan itu—

"Hendery sayang Xiaojun juga."

Itu balasan dari kalimat yang Dejun ucapkan ke papa, mama, dan koko. Dan tidak diucapkan kata-kata sayang ke Hendery. Tetapi, pria itu justru membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Si Xiao tadi tidak bisa bereaksi banyak selain membalas dengan bisikan lain yaitu 'Dejun benci Hendery' yang membuat si Wong menahan tawa.

Keluarga Xiao hanya mengulas senyuman senang melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok," ujar si ibu.

Dejun hanya tersenyum, tapi ia sadar akan satu hal. Ayahnya berwajah datar sedari tadi dan tidak banyak bereaksi. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar dengusan dari si kepala keluarga Xiao yang terdengar tidak mengenakkan. Si bungsu pun menoleh dan menatap ayahnya dengan heran. Padahal tadi ketika acara makan malam, ayahnya biasa-biasa saja.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Pa, kenapa papa berwajah lesu?"

"Papa ingin bertanya, apakah kamu benar-benar setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

Dejun bergeming sejenak kemudian berpikir jika itulah penyebab ayahnya lesu. Karena masalah perjodohan antara dirinya dan Hendery, membuat papa kesayangannya menjadi banyak pikiran. Pasti ia sudah mendengar percakapan mereka di balkon tadi dan kecewa berat karena penolakan itu —meski si ibu tampak masih mendukung. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, si bungsu tak tega melihatnya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku setuju, pa."

"Tadi, papa dengar di balkon kamu menolaknya. Jika memang kamu tidak bisa menerima semua ini, papa bisa membatalkan perjodohannya. Tidak ada kecewa, papa malah senang, apapun itu yang penting kamu bahagia."

Iya, Dejun senang perjodohan bodoh seperti itu bisa dibatalkan. Ia benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya karena ayahnya benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Netranya dalam melihat raut wajah pengertian dari si ayah tapi satu hal yang menganggu hatinya. Perjodohan bukan hanya satu sisi, ada pihak lain. Memutuskan secara sepihak saja bukankah terlalu tidak sopan?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hendery?

Hendery sudah menaruh perasaan kepada Dejun. Ia sudah berharap banyak meski ditolak. Ia sudah mencium si Xiao dan mendapat pelukannya meski tidak mendapat hatinya. Kemudian tiba-tiba semua dibatalkan begitu saja di depan matanya. Si manis bukannya mulai suka, ia hanya merasa iba dan tidak enak dengan pria itu. Membayangkan rasanya sedikit menyedihkan.

Namun, reaksi Hendery di luar perkiraan.

"Aku setuju saja dibatalkan jika memang ia tak terima. Ayahku juga sebenarnya ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini. Awalnya ini adalah tentang kakak ketigaku dengan Dejun, tetapi ia sudah punya kekasih dan si mungil ini juga sukanya dengan laki-laki. Akhirnya, aku ditarik sebagai pengganti saja."

Pria itu tersenyum kelihatan tanpa beban.

Lalu, apa-apaan yang tadi?

Dejun merasa dipermainkan.

"Mama tidak setuju. Kalian harusnya tetap bersama karena kalian memang cocok. Hanya perlu membuka hati saja dan menerima satu sama lain. Perjodohan ini tidak boleh dibatalkan. Bisnis olahan makanan kita perlu bisnis restoran milik keluarga Wong sebagai penyokong."

Semua mata tertuju ke si ibu yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap tajam ke suaminya. Dejun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sedikit kaget melihat ibunya seperti itu. Si bungsu tahu, mamanya memang sangat setuju dan mendukung semua ini dengan alasan bisnis yang sangat ditekuni di bidang kuliner. Namun, tidak sampai sebegininya.

"Tapi, kedua pihak setuju untuk melepas satu sama lain," balas si ayah dengan tenang.

"Dejun, lihat kokomu yang dijodohkan dengan gadis lain yang tidak ia kenal. Ia terima saja. Kamu sudah mengenal Hendery dan teman baik. Apa susahnya menerima saja. Kau mau menerima perjodohan ini kan? Tatap mata mama dan jawab. Kau juga, Hendery? Kau terima kan?"

Dejun hanya diam dan menunduk. Ia memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut melihat ibunya yang begitu berbeda. Nada bicara begitu tinggi dan membentak. Ia melirik Hendery di sisi sana yang hanya tersenyum kaku. Kakak lelaki di hadapannya juga berekspresi sama.

"Jangan memaksa anakku seperti itu!" bentak si ayah ikut tersulut emosi.

"Anakmu? Dia anakku juga. Jadi aku punya hak."

Dejun menggeram marah, "Pa! Ma! Sudahlah! Aku pergi saja!"

TBC.


	17. Pertengkaran

Dejun tidak keluar dari kamar sampai pagi.

Meski, ia mendengar suara gedoran di pintu. Suara ibunya dan ayahnya yang masih saja bertengkar di luar sana tentang perjodohan itu. Lalu suara Hendery yang memanggil namanya dengan parau. Kemudian kakaknya yang menyuruhnya keluar. Ia mencoba unruk tidak mengacuhkan semua itu.

Ia bingung.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Malam imlek yang seharusnya penuh tawa, berujung sebuah masalah yang tak menyenangkan. Dejun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu dan yang dilakukan hanya berguling lalu menangis di kasurnya. Esoknya, ia bahkan tidak makan sedikitpun dan tidak pula pergi ke kelenteng untuk berdoa di hari pertama imlek.

"Xiaojun, keluarlah."

Dejun tidak juga tersentuh hatinya meski itu Hendery sekalipun.

Ia mendekam seharian.

Malamnya lagi, barulah ia menerima sedikit makanan yang diselundupkan oleh kakaknya karena memang lapar sekali. Dejun hanya ingin berbicara dengan kakak lelakinya yang tidak banyak bermasalah. Ayahnya? Ibunya? Hendery? Semuanya terlalu memusingkan bagi otaknya, jadi ia memutuskan mogok bicara saja untuk refreshing.

Ya, dia begitu terus sampai lima hari terlewati.

Tenang, dia tetap makan tapi mungkin hanya sekali sehari dan asalkan itu dari kakaknya.

Besok ia sudah akan pulang.

Dan yang ia lakukan hanya mendekam di kamar selama imlek. Tidak ada bermain petasan atau melihat barongsai. Tidak ada berkunjung ke rumah orang dan mencari angpao. Ini semua terdengar seperti tahun baru yang paling menyedihkan dan penuh bencana. Namun, ia sadar beberapa hal huru-hara yang sudah terjadi di luar sana ketika ia mengurung diri.

Hendery sudah pulang kemarin dengan kata perpisahan.

"Xiaojun, aku tahu kau di sana. Aku akan pulang. Tenang saja, perjodohannya sudah dibatalkan. Ibumu juga menerimanya meski dia sedikit tertekan. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Selamat tinggal. Kapan kau akan ke Korea? Jangan lupa jaga dirimu."

Ayah ibunya masih bertengkar —kini melibatkan si kakak. Semua menjadi snagat kacau sampai pada tahap ada suara barang yang dilempar pecah. Masing-masing kubu tetap berdiri dengan pendapatnya. Mama yang bersikeras ingin perjodohan dilaksanakan demi bisnis. Papa yang ingin dibatalkan saja asalkan anaknya bahagia.

Dan Dejun berpikir.

Lebih baik, ia menerimanya saja.

Jika ia menerimanya, maka mamanya akan senang. Dirinya akan senang jika mamanya senang dan tidak berkelahi lavi. Jika dirinya senang, maka papanya juga akan sama dan mendukung dirinya. Hendery juga akan bahagia juga kan pastinya? Bisnis keluarga juga semakin maju kan?

Sepertinya menguntungkan bagi semuanya.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri yang harus sedikit berbohong.

Ya, tidak apalah, lebih baik ia mengorbankan rasa tidak sukanya dibanding melihat dan menjadi saksi perkelahian setiap hari. Lagipula, ia merasa bersalah, sangat merasa bersalah—menyebabkan perpecahan di rumah tangga keluarganya. Kemudian sekarang malah seeperti seorang pengecut di kamarnya sementara dunia luar begitu kacau.

Ah, melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab.

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih penting? Dejun atau bisnis kita?"

"Anak kita penting tapi bisnis kita tak kalah penting. Karena bisnis kita yang merosot, anak kita terpaksa bekerja mencari jajan sendiri."

Dejun langsung membuka pintu ketika mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar lagi. Ia tahu, bisnis keluarga mereka akhir-akhir ini merosot dan satu-satunya cara ialah kerjasama bisnis. Namun, keluarga Wong tidak mudah diajak kerjasama kecuali dengan perjodohan. Ayahnya rela mengorbankan peluang bisnis demi dirinya. Lalu ada ibunya yang tidak ingin hidup sengsara dan berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Telinga Dejun panas maka ia langsung membuka pintu.

"Bisakah kalian diam?"

Ekspresi kedua orang tuanya kaget dan berhenti berdebat.

"Dejun sayang, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya si ibu melembutkan tutur katanya.

Si anak hanya melengkungkan kurvanya lalu bergumam tidak apa-apa. Ia melirik ayahnya yang juga menanyakan kenapa dirinya tidak keluar selama lima hari. Namun, Dejun hanya mengulas senyuman. Ia tak berniat menjawab. Kemudian ada kakaknya yang berdiri di sana juga tetapi mematung saja.

Dejun kemudian berkata, "Aku menerima perjodohannya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?"

Suara ayahnya bertanya dengan khawatir. Dejun mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi mencoba menenangkan si papa. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Tidak apa, toh, Hendery adalah temannya. Dia bisa menikahi pria itu ketika lulus nanti dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman serumah saja kan? Atau mungkin bisa saja ia jatuh cinta ke si Wong suatu saat nanti? Meski itu sedikit— entahlah.

Ya, intinya, Dejun sudah rela-rela saja dijodohkan.

Ibunya tampak senang karena perjodohan dijalankan maka bisnis akan tetap hidup. Si ayah tampak lega karena anaknya tidak keberatan. Kakaknya begitu pula ekspresi wajahnya. Semua menjadi lebih tentram sesudah Dejun mengatakannya. Tidak ada keributan atau apalah itu lagi. Seharian itu, barulah rasanya seperti imlek yang menyenangkan.

Mereka sekeluarga berjalan-jalan bersama dan menghabiskan waktu berkunjung ke kerabat yang lain. Lalu mengantar Dejun ke bandara untuk kembali ke Korea—walau anak itu ingin sekali tetap tinggal. Namun, sekolahnya di sana tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia akhirnya memeluk seluruh anggota keluarganya dan pergi. Tidak ada keributan lagi.

* * *

Ia kembali ke Korea dan hal yang pertama Dejun lakukan bukan masuk ke rumahnya. Ia justru berdiri di depan apartemen di samping rumahnya. Masih dengan koper dan jaket yang belum ia lepas. Ekspresi wajahnya gugup dan ia menekan bel. Menunggu dengan sepatu yang mengetuk lantai tak sabaran.

"Guanheng!"

"Dejun?"

Si manis langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar lega ketika melihat si model berdiri di hadapannya dengan seragam. Oh, ya, pasti baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Hampir saja tadi Dejun panik karena tidak dijawab. Ia mengira Hendery pindah — pulang ke Macau dan tidak kembali lagi— karena perjodohannya dibatalkan dan keluarga Wong membutuhkan penerus bisnis segera. Si Xiao mendengar hal seperti itu dari ayahnya.

Syukur hal itu tidak terjadi karena dirinya menerima perjodohan itu.

Dejun masih belum mau berpisah dengan Hendery. Ya, dia selama di pesawat merenung dan memutuskan untuk mulai menyukai pria itu. Seperti kata ibunya, mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dan tidak sulit menyesuaikan diri. Kalau dipikirkan, sebenarnya si model ini benar-benar tipe idealnya. Kenapa ia tak sadar dari dulu?

Ah, Dejun tinggal membuka hatinya sedikit dan semua akan lebih baik.

"Aku pikir kau ke Macau."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak menaruh kopermu dulu? Bagaimana perjalananmu tadi? Sudah makan?"

Dejun hanya tertawa ketika diserang banyak pertanyaan dari si model yang begitu khawatir. Tak seperti biasa, ia tak merasa terganggu atau apa. Ia justru senang jika seseorang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dalam sehari, ia mencoba membuka hati, rasanya sudah berbeda. Ia mulai menyadari banyak hal yang selalu ia abaikan termasuk betapa pedulinya Hendery —ia tak pernah sadar dulunya.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya—"

Hendery tersenyum, "Hanya apa?"

"Rindu."

Dejun berujar dengan volume sekecil mungkin agar tak terdengar. Tapi Hendery tetap mendengar kata-katanya dan sedikit kaget tetapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekarang apa lagi? Si model justru memeluk tubuhnya tanpa ragu dan membuat si mungil hampir saja oleng jika tidak ditahan. Berbeda lagi dengan sebelumnya, si Xiao membiarkannya saja meski awalnya hendak menolak.

Hendery kan calon suaminya.

Jadi, ia harus terbiasa.

Hendery berbisik di telinganya, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih sudah merindukanku."

"Aku hampir saja gila ketika kau mengurung dirimu di kamar berhari-hari. Aku hampir gila karena tidak mendengar suaramu dan tidak melihat wajahmu. Aku hampir gila karena kau menolak perjodohannya. Tanpamu, aku bisa gila."

Pria itu bernapas di ceruk leher Dejun dan menghirup aroma khas si manis. Pelukannya semakin erat dan enggan lepas. Si Xiao kini tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi si model. Sebab, sekarang ia bisa merasakan hangat di dadanya juga. Detakan menyenangkan yang sama dengan yang Hendery rasakan. Rasa menggelitik perut yang juga sama anehnya —asing tapi menyenangkan.

Sama seperti saat di balkon waktu itu, sebelum ibunya menghancurkan momen mereka.

Tapi ia masih agak ragu.

Benarkah ini namanya jatuh cinta?

"Hendery, lepaskan, aku belum menyimpan koperku."

TBC.


	18. Accept

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menerimanya lagi?"

Hendery bertanya. Dejun hanya tersenyum kemudian untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia sadar banyak hal. Si model itu ternyata suka sekali melemparkan pertanyaan. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di apartemen si Wong. Si pemilik apartemen sudah berganti baju dan si Xiao juga sudah menyimpan koper di apartemen sebelah.

Dejun berpikir sebentar tentang pertanyaan itu.

Jika ia menjawab karena ia tak suka melihat orang tuanya bertengkar, Hendery mungkin akan tersinggung dan tidak enak hati. Jika ia menjawab karena dirinya mulai menyukai si Wong, pria itu juga mungkin tidak percaya —apalagi waktu itu sesudah ditolak di balkon. Dejun bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, ia pikir opsi kedua lebih memungkinkan.

"Aku pikir, aku mulai menyukai ini."

"Tapi, waktu itu—"

Reaksi Hendery persis seperti perkiraannya Dejun.

"Aku merenung selama mendekam di kamarku. Aku merasa mungkin aku bisa membuka diriku dan menerima ini semua tanpa paksaan. Perjodohan ini juga tidak seburuk itu daripada aku dijodohkan dengan kakak ketigamu itu kan?"

Dejun tersenyum.

Hendery hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Hak untuk cemburu. Jadi, kau mau memberikannya?"

Kali ini si pria asal Guangdong tertawa. Oh, astaga, ia ingat itu kata-kata di balkon sebelum orang tuanya menyela pembicaraan. Kata-katanya unik sehingga ia tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Dejun mengerti artinya Hendery mengajak dalam hubungan yang lebih serius sehingga rasa cemburu diperbolehkan. Waktu itu ia menjawab tidak tahu karena memang masih ragu. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia rasa tak perlu dijawab lagi.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Jangan membuatku gugup, Xiaojun."

Ekspresi Hendery memang lucu juga—tampak sangat serius. Mata mereka tertaut seperti biasa, tapi Dejun tidak lagi menghindar. Sebab berbeda lagi, hari ini, ia merasa jika netra gelap itu sangat menarik atensinya. Ia kemudian menjelaskan, "Aku sudah bilang aku menerima perjodohan tanpa paksaan kan? Jadi, kalau kau mau cemburu terhadap diriku, silahkan karena kita juga sudah terikat perjodohan ini. Asal ada syarat."

"Syarat?"

Dejun mengangguk mantap, "Hm."

"Apa itu? Aku bisa mencoba."

"Syaratnya, aku juga boleh cemburu jika kau dekat dengan orang lain dan buat aku jatuh padamu."

Keduanya terdiam. Dejun dalam hati merasa puas jika sudah berhasil memerangkap Hendery. Pria itu pasti sudah sangat gugup tadi karena mengira persyaratannya sangat sulit. Itu hal yang mudah, karena si Xiao sebenarnya tidak mudah cemburu. Membuat dirinya jatuh hati, itu sedikit sulit tapi si pria Guangdong sudah membuka diri dan itu lebih mudah ketimbang sebelumnya.

Lalu sekarang si model malah tergelak, "Tentu saja, Wong Dejun. Kau boleh cemburu sepuasnya, dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh hati kepadaku, silahkan tunggu sebentar saja."

"Wong katamu? Belum!"

Dejun tidak terima namanya diubah-ubah seperti itu. Hey, memang sekarang mereka mungkin sudah resmi punya hak cemburu satu sama lain. Namun, untuk mengubah nama, itu sudah level yang lebih tinggi lagi —pernikahan. Hendery akan menikah dengan dirinya sesudah lulus SMA itupun masih lama dan jika semua berjalan lancar tanpa masalah.

"Nanti juga jadi Wong."

"Nanti kau tidak bisa memanggilku Xiaojun lagi."

"Tetap bisa, kau kan mau diapakan juga tetap xiao (小)!"

Dejun hanya memutar bola mata malas jika sudah menyangkut tingginya.

* * *

"Kau sudah resmi dengan dia?"

Dejun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan si pria tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memang sudah resmi dan sejak resmi itu, Hendery dan si Xiao selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Kali ini, tidak perlu sembunyi karena takut ada rumor — itu kenyataan. Warga sekolah langsung gempar melihat keduanya turun dari mobil yang sama terang-terangan. Lucas juga ikut-ikutan heboh menyambutnya dan langsung merangkul pinggang teman baiknya itu.

Dejun hanya tertawa.

"Tolong, tanganmu," ucap Dejun memperingati dengan canda kecil.

Ya, kan, Hendery sudah punya hak cemburu. Dejun cukup tahu diri juga untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana wujud si model jika cemburu, menjadi sangat pendiam dan sulit diajak bicara! Apalagi waktu itu, si Wong cemburunya karena teman baiknya, si Lucas ini.

Figur si model masih dapat ditangkap oleh matanya, berada di ujung lorong sana dan menatap ke arah mereka berdua —seperti mengawasi. Lucas sadar dan langsung melepas rangkulannya kemudian tergelak, "Ups, maaf, aku tidak sadar kau sudah punya orang."

"Kami resmi karena kau juga sih. Jadi, terima kasih."

Si Lucas langsung menyengir, "Ya, ya, sama-sama, tapi traktir ya nanti!"

Dejun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil lalu memilih mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas. Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan ialah tatapan dari teman-temannya dan bisikan-bisikan itu lagi. Tapi, satu hal, rasanya berbeda dari yang kemarin dan ada sesuatu dibalik sorot netra siswa-siswi lainnya. Si Xiao tidak menyukai itu. Rasanya menakutkan.

Dejun menunduk kemudian berjalan ke mejanya. Namun, ia tak langsung duduk di sana. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mendekat dan melihat goresan-goresan benda tajam di atas mejanya. Kemudian juga tinta spidol permanen yang tidak dapat dihapus. Semua itu ditulis dengan huruf Hangul yang sangat tidak rapi.

Lucas ikut mengernyit.

"Xiao Dejun, ketua kesiswaan yang?"

Pria itu menyipitkan mata tampak kesulitan membaca tulisan abal-abal di meja Dejun. Namun, si pemilik meja bisa membacanya dengan jelas —serta paham maksudnya. Ia hanya meringis. Maka si Xiao pun melanjutkan perkataan Lucas yang terputus, "Bodoh."

"Aku salah apa?"

Dejun menepuk jidat ketika Lucas berkata demikian dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan bengong. Padahal si Xiao hanya melanjutkan kata-katanya. Akhirnya, ia menjelaskan, "Maksudku, bukan kau. Orang yang menulis ini. Dia mengatakan aku bodoh."

"Uhm, tapi kau mendapat juara satu paralel kemarin."

Dejun hanya tersenyum kemudian menepuk mejanya. Tangannya meraba goresan demi goresan serta tinta yang melekat di sana. Tulisannya masih mengkilat dan baru. Ia membaca tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas itu. Begitu banyak kata-kata kasar lainnya —dan yang menyakiti hati. Ia pun akhirnya meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Ia lalu mendongak menatap Lucas yang masih berdiri dengan badan tingginya.

"Kau sudah sekolah sejak dua hari yang lalu kan? Apakah ini sudah ada sejak kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya, sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, atau pagi ini."

Dejun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal.

Sialan, dia baru saja kembali dari Guangdong. Selama seminggu, ia tak masuk sekolah. Ketika masuk, langsung disambut tatapan sinis dan tulisan tidak beradab dari sesorang yang tidak diketahui. Padahal, Dejun punya reputasi yang sangat baik di sekolah sebagai ketua kesiswaan yang ramah dan murid yang teladan. Dia tak menyangka ada yang membencinya dan melakukan hal ini.

Pria yang menjual tubuh ke Hendery.

Itu satu kalimat di antaranya yang membuat Dejun berpikir bahwa semua ini karena gossipnya dengan Hendery. Karena, para penggemar berat si model pasti kecewa dan meneror dirinya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia bertengkar dengan Yangyang —salah satu penggemar juga— hanya karena gossip waktu itu. Bukan tidak mungkin, ada yang melakukan hal ekstrem selama dirinya tidak ada di tempat.

Dejun bisa gila memikirkan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Jika sebelum kata 'resmi' saja sudah banyak coretan ini. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Saat mereka sudah resmi begini, mungkin banyak hal yang lebih parah bisa terjadi. Si Xiao menjadi takut dan merasa sangat terhina. Di saat ia mulai menerima Hendery, orang lain ingin menghentikannya. Si manis mencoba tidak peduli. Ia hanya duduk mengeluarkan bukunya dan belajar saja seperti biasa.

Namun, jam istirahat, dan entah kenapa kericuhan terjadi.

Si manis sedang berada di ruang organisasi kesiswaan dan mengadakan rapat kecil dengan beberapa anggotanya membahas acara imlek bersama. Namun, itu terganggu ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang dengan barbar. Lalu ada teriakan-teriakan heboh. Dejun dan anggota lain memperhatikan pusat kehebohan yang terletak di kantin sana—sebagai anggota organisasi yang baik ingin ikut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dejun berjalan menembus kerumunan bersama anggota lainnya. Ia awalnya mendengar suara teriakan dan menerka jika ini adalah pertengkaran. Ia juga melihat orang-orang lain bersorak dan beberapa orang mencoba melerai. Kemudian ia malah melongo melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hendery!?"

TBC


End file.
